Untouchable
by Insomniac-Reader
Summary: DNModern day fanfic, Daine is attending the University of Toronto when she meets a remarkable man on the subway little did she know he was her teacher! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back writing. I sort of gave up on my last story. A loss of inspiration I suppose(don't panic I may come back to it after the creative spark returns). Well here is the next one inspired by many of the modern themed stories, which I have read; particularly Tortall's Wildchild. I figure, what the hell.

This story is also inspired by one of the best movies of all time, "Sliding Doors." GO JOHN HANNAH!

Consider it disclaimed. (By the way, it takes place in Canada, I haven't seen one other fic that has taken place in Canada!)

**Chapter 1**

She was late!

Daine was new to the sprawling urban centre of Toronto. She had just rented out her first apartment and was attending one of the campuses of the University of Toronto. It was too expensive to buy a car, so she got around like any other city girl; Subway.

She ran down the busy city streets, dodging through traffic and receiving some not so polite honks from angry passengers that followed up the gesture with a wave, which happened to lack four fingers. Daine turned around for barely a second to receive the gestures, as she muttered curses under her breath. It would be a miracle if she made it in time!

Entering the graffiti covered building she bolted through the door and scrambled to find her subway token. "I don't have time for this!" She yelled at herself. She couldn't afford to be late for her first day of university. Resolving that she wouldn't find it, she hopped over the counter and tried for the stairs. A man tried to follow her, yelling and calling her a thief, but Daine didn't look back. She heard the familiar "ding" warning that the subway doors were closing. Cursing she gathered up all her energy and attempted to sprint the rest of the way. It wasn't enough. The door had closed.

Daine just about screamed in frustration, pounding her fist against the closed door. The man from the ticket booth was getting closer.

"Come on!" somebody shouted from another car. There was a man holding a door open, shouting frantically. "The train is starting to move!"

Daine looked back to see a very angry man yelling for his money. Daine didn't hesitate. She ran towards the car with the man holding the door open for her, and the train has started moving. The man held out his arm, ready to catch her as she approached. Snatching her by the wrist, the helpful stranger pulled her inside.

Panting as if she had just ran a marathon Daine collapsed into the steel chair. Everyone in the car just looked at her. There was an old woman with a purple knitted hat who just stared appallingly at Daine. "Well I never!" she heard the old woman mutter. Blushing furiously Daine turned to thank the stranger.

She did not expect her savior to be so gorgeous! With shoulder length raven hair pulled back into a horse tail, and pearly whites mixed with a perfect tan. She melted even further into her chair. On top of all that he was tall. It wasn't in Daine's nature to dote over men like that, but she had to admit that this man was exceptionally good looking.

"It seems like someone slept in this morning," he said smiling. "My name is Numair," he added offering her his hand.

Daine accepted it with a firm handshake, "The name is Veralidaine, but most folk call me Daine. And my roommate unplugged my alarm clock this morning." She added at the end to explain her tardiness.

The man called Numair laughed. "That doesn't sound very considerate of her."

"Well, she had run out of outlets for her hairdryer. You see Miri (that's my roommate) had her straightner and her curling iron already plugged in but had no room for her hair dryer. She then grabbed the extension cord, unplugged my alarm clock and helped herself to my electricity" Daine explained.

Numair laughed at that. Daine smiled, "A little unconventional I know, but that's Miri for you." Daine continued to joke with Numair until the subway slowed.

"Ugh this is my stop," they said in unison. Daine and Numair stared at each other for a moment and then both laughed a little nervously. Daine quickly stepped out of the subway, and not paying attention where she was going and bumped into the same old woman with the purple knitted hat. Her books went flying everywhere! She huffed and glared evilly at Daine. Apologizing seemed to provoke the woman even more so Daine concluded that is was best to ignore her.

Daine gathered up what she could of her books and shoved them into her sack, she then went in search of stray papers that now covered the station. She couldn't possibly get all of them, and decided that her struggle was in vain and gave up.

"Here I think these are yours," Numair said handing Daine a pile of roughed up pages. "Oh what's this one?" he asked while handing her all of the pages but one.

"Oh that is just my schedule of my classes and professors, I'm attending the University of Toronto," Daine answered accepting the pile of papers. She still didn't receive her schedule. She tried to grab for it, but Numair teasingly pulled it back.

"It seems that you have this Professor Salmalin for one of your classes!" he said with a tone in his voice that led Daine to believe that he was keeping something from her.

"Is there a problem with that?" Daine asked.

"Oh no of course not," he said grinning. "It is common knowledge that he is the best professor there."

"You know the professors? So you must attend the university too!" Daine said excitedly, appreciative that she would have a friendly face in the crowd.

"Sort of…" Numair said impishly.

Daine frowned realizing that they were still at the subway station. She glanced down at her watch, just a simple digital watch. It was in complete ruins and she had to make a mental note to get a new one. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I think I'm going to be late for my first class." Daine started up the stairs to get out of the underground and back onto the street level. She stopped half way up the stairs and turned to Numair, "Thank you for all of your help!" she yelled.

"Your welcome!" he hollered back.

Daine was smiling to herself as she left the subway station. She had just met one of the sweetest guys she had ever seen and he was attending her university. He looked a little mature to be a student, but perhaps he was coming back for another degree. That wasn't uncommon. She really hoped she would see this man more often.

* * *

Her first day of university seemed to be going relatively well. Daine had just finished her first class with Miss Kingsford. The teacher seemed a little air headed, but Daine supposed she was nice enough. It wasn't until her last class that she received one of the bigger shocks.

The professor of her "mammal anatomies" class was Mr. Salmalin, as her paper read. Daine never dreamed that she would be already familiar with one of her teachers. As she walked into the lecture hall, she caught her first glimpse of Mr. Salmalin, or at least she thought it was her first glimpse. Her books fell to the floor in surprise, "Numair!" she said incredulously.

"Please, miss…" he stumbled over his words as he searched through some papers looking for her last name, "…Sarrasri is it? I would hope that the teacher deserves much more respect then what you have just given me. Please refer to me as 'Professor Salmalin.'"

"But…" she began, a little taken back.

"Miss Sarrasri you may take a seat," he suggested although Daine knew it was more imperative then anything else.

Daine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Numair had turned around on her entirely as soon as she entered the 'classroom'. He pretended as if he didn't even know her, but worst of all treated her like some second rate dimwit! Fuming Daine took a seat towards the front of the lecture hall; all the other seats had been filled up during their brief conversation. Throughout the lecture Daine had tried many times to catch Numair's attention, but it was frivolous. She couldn't believe that the incredibly nice young, handsome man from the subway was truly her bitter, old professor!

* * *

Numair's day had started off relatively normal. He got up and went to the subway and left for work. He could easily afford a car, but in the city the subway was so much faster, avoiding all the inconveniences of traffic. That morning was running smoothly until he caught sight of the disheveled young student running desperately to catch the train.

He had helped her into the car and realized quickly that she had to have been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her beauty was wild; untamed. She also had a sense of humour and he could see intelligence in her blue grey eyes. She looked very young, but was obviously mature for her age. He was really enjoying his time with her.

It wasn't until he picked up her schedule that shock hit him. This girl wasn't just any student, she was _his_ student. There had been a lot of flirting in that subway car so when he saw her in class he thought the only way to make up for the flirting was to be a complete jerk.

Numair discovered very quickly that this wasn't the wisest theory he had ever come up with. He really liked the smile she gave him on that subway, but since he embarrassed her and treated her like a child all she could do was give him a death stare. He hated not getting along with his students, especially the ones he saw a lot of potential in.

Still day dreaming Numair let out a big sigh, which caught Daine's attention. She briefly looked up, and Numair smiled awkwardly. Daine immediately snapped her focus back to her text book, pretending as if she had never noticed him.

* * *

Daine had never been more relieved in her life then when that class ended. She figured she would love the material if she could put her frustrations aside and concentrate. It was just that dratted Numair! How dare he have the audacity to say those things to her! Daine wasted no time swinging her book bag over her shoulder as she scurried out of the lecture hall. She was nearly at the doors; they were within arms length…

"Don't any one of you even think about walking out those doors before you hear the assignment!" Numair's voiced boomed with authority.

…she was so close.

"Two thousand word essay by the end of the week!" someone gasped after hearing the assignment. "But professor we have just started learning the material!"

Daine groaned, she couldn't believe it, it was the first day. Daine thought this would have been her favourite class. She couldn't have been happier then in an environment with animals. Professor Salmalin was turning this subject into the class from hell. Grumbling, Daine finally was able to leave the classroom.

* * *

Numair watched his entire class file out of the hall, looking very dispirited. He knew that they might see the assignment as a little outrageous, but he thought it was essential to put these students into a frame of mind where they had higher expectations from themselves. They would all thank him once they traversed deeper into their post-secondary education. Numair knew very well that wasn't the real reason that his conscience was nagging at him. After all he never felt guilty about handing out lengthy assignments before. It was Daine, he had upset her and he knew it. Maybe he could still apologize.

"Miss Sarrasri!" He yelled into the mob making their way through the doors. There had to have been 80 students in that lecture hall. "Miss Sarrasri!" he repeated.

"She's already left professor," someone answered.

Numair rubbed fatigue from his eyes as he collapsed back into his chair. Ah well, he could probably talk to her tomorrow. Waiting until all of the students had cleared out of the room, Numair began to gather his things together to leave himself. He had just packed up his briefcase and grabbed his black, long overcoat. A fellow colleague had met him at the door.

"Miss Kingsford, what a pleasant surprise."

**Author's Note:** Slowed down a little, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Well I got some reviews to the last chapter, so here I am with another post (by the way responses are at the bottom.)

**Chapter 2**

The sun just peeked its head over the horizon as Daine walked out onto her balcony, with a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, and her completed paper in the other. Ten printed pages. She had put her heart and soul into this one assignment to prove to her teacher that she was capable of anything he could throw at her. It had been raining the night before, so the concrete under her slippers was wet, and the air smelt of wet earth. Daine leaned lazily against the railing, fanning herself with the paper.

She missed two house parties, and hadn't talked to Miri in four days. All because of this assignment, but she felt it was worth it in the end. Her roommate would understand. She was going into marine biology herself and Daine understood how much she wanted to succeed, just as Miri understood the same thing about Daine.

She didn't own a computer, so she had been going to the library to finish it off in print. Daine only had one shot to do it all at once; they wouldn't let her save her progress before then. The rest of her time was devoted to research, then 9 straight hours at the library.

It didn't matter, because it was over, she was done. Relaxed, Daine loosened her grip on her assignment, and decided to give it one last glance over before she went to class that day. It was just Daine's luck that a strong gale force wind ripped past her balcony, just as she let her guard down. Her assignment was torn from her hands, and her robe was almost too. Fearing for her modesty, she clutched her robe close to her. That was when her assignment got free.

Numb with shock and disbelief, Daine leaned over her railing to watch her sweat and tears flutter in the breeze, like so many snowflakes on a winter's day.

Daine bolted from her balcony. She was eighteen floors up. She frantically pushed the arrow buttons hoping for an elevator. She waited twenty seconds which felt like an eternity; giving up she ran back out to her apartment and tried the fire escape.

She more fell down the ladders and stairs leading to ground level then climbing them. The rusted aging iron cut her hands as she slid down. She ignored the bleeding as the tried in desperation to reach the bottom. Still in her slippers and a bath robe Daine finally reached ground level and began scooping up her assignment.

Daine nearly cried out in frustration as she started picking up the sopping wet, and blurred pages from the ground. They were barely readable, it looked like chicken scratch. Tears started forming in Daine's eyes; she couldn't believe her luck, on top of it all there were people staring at her, bewildered. She even heard one child squawk "Mommy, look at the crazy lady in her pajamas!"

* * *

Depressed, Daine slumped down in the subway chair, wrapping her denim jacket tightly around her. What was she going to tell her teacher? Bringing out the crumpled mess from her bag, Daine analyzed it one more time before she confirmed that there was absolutely nothing she could do to fix it. She was momentarily brought out of her gloom by mindless giggling a few seats away. Curious, Daine leaned over to see the owner of the airy voice.

She was surprised to see the blonde, shapely professor Kingsford sitting in her subway car. Daine was puzzled; Ms. Kingsford didn't look like someone who would bring herself down enough to take the subway. Daine didn't even think she lived on this side of town. Ms. Kingsford was receiving butterfly kisses from one professor Salmalin. Daine gagged; they were all over each other!

"Numair, stop it," she said laughing, obviously not wanting him to stop.

It certainly explained why Ms. Kingsford was taking the subway. It seemed that she had kept Numair company the night before.

"Varice, has anyone told you that you are divinely beautiful?" he said flirtatiously.

"Oh Numair, you're just saying that."

"If I was just saying that would I do this?" he asked before kissing her thoroughly.

Daine had leaned over so far that she had fallen to the floor. That occurrence caught the eyes of many people in the car, including Numair and Varice's.

"Miss Sarrasri?"

"Why hello Ms. Kingsford," Daine said forcing a smile.

"Daine! What are you doing here?" Numair asked, turning crimson from embarrassment.

"What do you mean? I take this subway every morning. You know that." Daine said, forgetting Varice was even there.

Staggering, Numair made his way through the car to help Daine to her feet. "I guess I did know that." Holding her firmly, he steadied Daine and helped her into a chair. She was feather light to hold, and shied away from his grip. It wasn't until Varice beckoned him that he realized he let his grip linger just a little too long.

"Numair, are you finished!" Varice cried in a shrill voice.

Numair looked down at Daine, who averted her gaze away from his. He guessed she was still upset at him for talking down to her earlier that week. Why did he care so much about that anyway, she was only his student.

"Sorry sweet," he responded. He then took one last glance at Daine. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Daine turned her head away from his and nodded. Taking the hint, Numair released Daine and made his way back to Varice. Varice glared icily at him for not giving her his complete undivided attention, but Numair knew that she tended to be a drama queen.

The three passengers rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Daine didn't think her day could get any worse. Not only was her class with Professor Salmalin fast approaching, but Ms. Kingsford seemed to be going especially difficult on her today. Ms. Kingsford hadripped up her last assignment and demanded that she start over. Daine didn't know much about how teachers graded their students work, but she did know that her assignments always exceeded Ms. Kingsford's expectations, and that shemust haveother motives for being so rough on Daine.

Daine tried to shrug it off; Ms. Kingsford tended to get very moody, she just wished she knew why. In the middle of one of her lectures a boy tapped her on the shoulder from behind. Turning around she saw a youth with a mischievous smile.

"Ms. Kingsford really seems to have it out for you today," he said.

"Yeah," Daine replied. "I wish I knew why though."

The boy shrugged, "Ah well, you win some and you lose some. The name's Evin," he whispered offering her his hand. Extending her own to shake it, he grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips. Daine giggled.

Evin smiled, glad to get a reaction, "Do you by any chance have a quarter?"

Daine seemed a little confused, "No" she answered.

Evin shook his head and clicked his tongue at her. He then reached behind her ear to pull out a shiny quarter. "You shouldn't lie to someone who is just trying to be friendly," This made Daine giggle even louder, which caught Varice's attention.

"Miss Sarrasri it seems that every time I look your way you are constantly flirting away with every self-respecting man!" Varice lectured piercingly.

"Sorry Ms. Kingsford," Daine apologized, putting on one of her best sappy faces. Ms. Kingsford gave one more of her evil glares and went back to her lecture.

* * *

Daine let out a huge sigh of relief as soon as she exited that classroom. So that was what this was all about. Ms. Kingsford was jealous of her! She thought that Daine was making an earnest effort to get Numair.She nearly laughed at her own thoughts;Dainefelt Numair was a huge egotistical jerk. There was no way she wanted to be involved with him.

Moving into the next lecture hall, Daine took her regular seat in professor Salmalin's class. She watched as he moved in front of his big oak desk and casually leaned against it.

"Well it is time for you to hand in your assignments. I get very excited about this because I can be given an idea on what the rest of your work will look like," Numair seemed to look directly at Daine for that last point. She could feel her mouth go dry, her tongue felt like sand paper in her mouth.

Daine timidly pulled out the crumpled mess from her sack, and filed up with the other students to hand in their assignments. Numair frowned when Daine gently laid her papers on top of the pile.

"Miss Sarrasri, may I see you after class?"

"But professor, I need to take the 4 o'clock train to get to my apartment and…" Daine fumbled for more words.

Numair sighed, "Miss Sarrasri it would be in your best interest to see me after class to discuss…this!" he said holding up her assignment.

Humbly letting her gaze fall to the floor Daine nodded. "Yes professor."

Numair nearly winced at Daine's formality. He didn't know why but it seemed odd for this student to be referring to him in such a formal manner. "You may return to your seat Daine."

Daine froze for a moment as the other students stared at her. Realizing where Numair had gone wrong he quickly tried to rectify himself, "Err… Miss Sarrasri."

After the class had ended Daine watched as everyone left. They were all heading to freedom and an excellent weekend. Daine was in for one of the biggest lectures of her life, except she didn't expect to learn much from this one.

Numair waited for a few moments after everyone had left before approaching Daine. He seemed consumed by his thoughts. For a few moments Daine thought he had forgotten she was there.

"Daine, may you please explain what happened to your assignment?"

"What is there to explain? It was ruined this morning," Daine said bluntly.

Numair cocked an eyebrow at her, "And you didn't bother to print off another one?"

"I don't have my own computer; I had to print off this copy at the library. I didn't even have it saved."

"Miss Sarrasri…"

Daine shook her head, "You seem to have a problem calling me that, just refer to me by my name. Call me Daine."

"Very well, Daine, I find it hard to believe that you could afford tuition for these science programs and not have enough left over for your own computer."

"I'm here on scholarships," she mumbled.

"Daine please speak clearly," Numair demanded.

"I'm here on scholarships! I couldn't possibly afford any of this if it weren't for the hard work I put in everything I did to get here! Do you feel better about yourself now?" on the verge of tears and picked up her bags and prepared to leave.

"Daine wait," Numair pleaded grabbing her by the arm. He could tell she was hurt, her eyes were watering and her face had gone red. "I'm sorry, I really am…"

"Isn't Ms. Kingsford waiting for you somewhere or something?" Daine asked bitterly.

"Is that what you want to turn this into?" Numair asked outraged, his grip tightening on her arm.

Daine winced; noticing this Numair immediately loosened his grip and tried to control his anger. He did not let go of her though, he was not letting her get away that easily.

"I didn't turn this into anything; it wasn't me who decided to be a jerk!"

He couldn't believe that she just called him a jerk. It was a verbal slap in the face, not to mention a total disrespect for his authority. Catching him off guard, Daine managed to shake him off of her. She ran from the hall, and ran from the building, she just ran.

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done, now to respond to all of those who reviewed. It's a little bit of an angsty chapter towards the end, but it fit in with the grand scheme of things.

_Sapphire Sprite:_ I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story.

_Green Inkblot:_ Your review made me laugh, haha, yes it has been a while but as you can see I'm still alive. I was just busy and lost touch with my creative side. Don't worry, they will end up together. Would I ever keep them apart? I missed your cookies sniff

_elements-of-the-soul:_ I hope the second chapter intrigues you even more.

_fell4adeadguy:_ I know, I could feel myself slowing down while writing it. I had to end it off and go into another chapter. I'll try to keep them faster though.

_Misty-n-Foxy:_ Well here is the update for ya ;)

_Tammy P RoCKs:_ Thank you, and don't worry I plan to keep this one going.

_MagickAlianne:_ Thanks for the compliment, but I hardly think my story could measure up to hers. It's where I get my inspiration from. I really do appreciate the compliment. I hope you keep reading!

_Wildphire:_ I don't necessarily understand your review, but here is the response anyway.

_EquestrianBabe_: Thank you, let's see how you like the rest.

_Jeva Poe:_ Is that it? Of course not, would I deprive you of some good old fashioned Daine and Numair fluff? Lmao, glad you are enjoying it.

_Wild Magelet:_ I felt very discourage by the other review, I almost wasn't going to post. Thanks for your kind words and you are right, there was some constructive criticism in that but it was kind of harsh. I can take criticism, but I can't take flamers. Thanks for the encouragement and I'm glad to hear that you enjoy it.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Loved the review, and Numair was mean. Sometimes he doesn't think the emotional stuff through. Hehe, Varice, of course she doesn't stand a chance I mean come on…Daine and Numair fluff forever!

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ You may still be in Chicago by the time I've updated this. Good to hear you reading it. So how was Chicago! Ah I'll find out at school.

_Soul's Eclipse:_ Here's more, just for you.

_Devious Sorceress:_ I know there are others like it, and I loved them all, that is why I was inspired to write something similar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** The story does seem to have a small band of loyal readers so I will continue. Here is the next chapter. Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Damnit!" he cursed. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Here he thought he was going to make things better between them but he just drove her away. At least she revealed one bit of information from her. She was in some sort of financial trouble, and she was smart. You had to be of some intelligence to get such a scholarship. Why didn't her parents help her out?

Numair resolved that he had better go after her, and fast. She had agility, he would give her that much. Swiping up his long black coat he quickly tried to follow the sound of her footsteps echoing down the hall.

He saw her bolt out the door, and across the green of the quad. People didn't take too much notice; it just looked like a girl who needed to be somewhere. When he came running out after her however, he drew attention.

It was clouding over quickly, and the air smelt damp. There was no doubt that was going to rain soon. Great that would add to the fun, he thought sarcastically to himself. He continued to run, realizing that she was no longer in his sight. It wasn't long before he had left the university grounds.

"Daine please talk to me. I want to make sure you are okay. Would you really subject me to wandering around all night…?" Numair held out his hand and felt fat, wet droplets splash onto his open palm, "….in the rain?"

"Well it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world," sounded a sniffling voice from behind him. When he turned around, there was Daine, leaning tiredly against the cement wall enclosing the University grounds.

"Listen, it seems that we got off to a bad start…"

"We got off to a wonderful start!" Daine argued, "It was going swell until you decided to treat me like a child!"

Numair winced, she was right. "Listen I'm sorry about that, can't we just start over?"

Daine stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, fighting back the chill that the rain had brought. Tapping her foot, she finally came to a decision. "Alright, I suppose."

Numair smiled, "Good." Daine forced a smile for him as well.

Noticing her shivering body Numair immediately removed his coat and slung it about her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" Daine asked, ready to remove the coat.

"Nah, it's just a little chilly," Numair assured her. "Let me walk you at least to the subway station…"

"It's no use, there are no more trains heading northbound tonight. There is something about mechanical problems and increased volume in the evenings."

Numair shrugged, "I don't have my car her, I rode the subway in. Then I guess we'll just have to take the bus." Numair offered his arm to Daine, and after some consideration she accepted it. "We'll walk and talk as well," he said smiling.

Daine found herself trusting this man more and more as their walk progressed. He was easy to talk to, attentive and understanding.

"What I don't understand," Numair mentioned once they moved to the topic of Daine's education, "Is why your parents didn't help you out with money."

Daine went rigid, and Numair could feel her arm tense within his. The rain was coming down harder now. His black dress shirt clung to him like a second skin, and his hair stuck to his face. He actually began to shiver. He didn't know whether it was from the cold or from Daine's reaction to his question.

"I never knew my father, and my mother died a few years ago," she said bluntly. "I'm living off her life insurance until I am done university."

Numair stopped walking, "I'm sorry Daine I didn't know…"

"It's alright, it's not like it was your fault." Daine continued walking, obviously not wanting to delve further into the subject. Numair scurried after her. She wasn't opening herself up to him entirely, but at least he was making progress.

"You look cold," was all Daine said. She gingerly took off his coat and held it out to him.

"Daine, I'm a gentleman. I won't let a lady go cold."

Daine threw the coat at him. "And I'm a lady; I won't let you go cold either."

Numair didn't think he would win this battle. She was stubborn; he could tell that from the beginning. Frowning Numair opened up one side of his coat, beckoning her forward. Daine didn't seem to like the idea, Numair could tell by her facial expression. "Well if you are a lady and I am a gentleman then I see no way that either of us could win. Come on the bus stop is only another two blocks, get under."

Daine hesitated, but with some insistence moved in closer to him. His clothes were soaked from being out in the rain, being against him dampened her clothes as well. At least she was warm.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Numair put an arm around her shoulder, careful not to tighten his grip to still keep the situation 'respectable'. Numair almost laughed out loud. Anyone who saw them would see this as far from respectable. Daine didn't seem to mind too much, she even leaned into him, or at least he thought she did. The poor girl, she must have been exhausted.

* * *

It didn't take too much longer before they finally reached the bus stop. It was dark by then, and the rain showed no sign of stopping. Once they had entered the sheltered bus stop Daine immediately moved away from her teacher. Numair didn't know why, but he was hurt by her quick withdrawal. He rather liked her presence next to him.

They waited for the bus in silence, and boarded in silence as well. Numair paid for both their fares. Daine followed obediently behind him, and made a note of sitting across from him on the bus, and not beside him.

Numair sat back and looked out the window, watching the headlights wiz by the bus. After tiring of that he watched the rain drops make their way down the window, making little waterways for the rain droplets that followed. The next time he looked back at Daine she was curled up against the chair fast asleep. She looked almost angelic when she was sleeping. There were only a few people on the bus and they didn't seem to mind, so he let her rest on in peace.

When he had finally reached his stop he shook Daine from sleep. "Daine, this is my stop, I just wanted to wake you before you missed yours."

Daine stretched briefly finally remembering where she was. "Where are we?"

"Eglington and Young Street," Numair replied.

"What? I live at Islington; we must have passed it a few stops back. Why didn't you wake me!" Daine said incredulously.

Numair rolled his eyes, "What do you think I'm doing? I didn't exactly know where you lived!"

Daine rolled her eyes at him, and decided to ask the bus driver for assistance. "Is there anyway of going back to Islington at the end of your route?"

The driver shook his head, "Afraid not, it would be against regulations."

She didn't want to say that things could always get worse, because when ever she did, things always did find a way to get worse. "Very well I'll walk then."

Daine stepped off the bus and into the icy cold drizzle, it was completely dark by that time, she hadn't realized how fast the time had passed her by. Numair hurriedly followed behind her, being sure to step back from the curb as to not get splashed by the traffic speeding by.

"Daine you can't honestly think I'd let you walk home, do you?" Numair asked rhetorically. "I live just up the street, come in out of the rain and I'll call you a cab."

"I'm fine, thank you. I can manage," she insisted.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

Numair crossed his arms and began tapping his toe against the concrete, analyzing her. "You are wet, freezing, and swaying every so often suggesting you are pretty much asleep on your feet."

Daine sighed; he was a very stubborn man. She met brick walls that gave more lee way then he did. "Thank you" she said finally.

Numair led the way to his apartments, and Daine followed quickly behind him, being sure to keep her head down just incase anyone saw them. Looking back occasionally and noticing her behavior, Numair began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Daine asked while entering the building. It was a nice place, the floors were marble, the walls were clean and the building well kept.

"Oh nothing," he said shrugging. "If it eases your nerves, it is eleven p.m. on a Friday night; no one will be around to see you. They are all out at the bars."

"It's not that!" she argued.

Not wanting to get into an dispute over nothing Numair ignored her comment and pressed the up arrow on a key pad in the wall, trying to get an elevator. When the stainless steal doors opened he stepped inside, pulling Daine in beside him.

Daine noticed her teacher pressed the button labeled "22", the top floor of the building. That was where the penthouses were! She knew that university professors were well off, but she didn't know they were this highly paid. Daine stood there in shock, trying to hide her surprise.

"Has your jaw come off or something?" Numair teased.

"No professor Salmalin," she said sweetly, Numair noted the sarcasm.

"Please enough of that formal stuff. Just call me Numair."

Daine nodded and was silent the rest of the way up the elevator. The hallway in Numair's floor was more ornately decorated then her entire apartment. There were even white columns running up one wall. Columns! Numair stopped in front of a solid oak door, with a gold plate bearing his name, and below that a "no soliciting" sign.

"Here it is," he said opening the door, "Home sweet home."

Daine thought the elevator and the corridors looked nice, but they were shambles compared to his living space. There were shelves of books everywhere, and arm chairs galore, although the place was a little disorganized. There were stacks of paper all around the room, not to mention random lights placed for reading. There was even a stairwell towards the west side of the apartment. She sorely wished she could afford a penthouse apartment.

"I'm just going to go find the portable phone; I always seem to be loosing it. I'll go look upstairs, you can just seat yourself somewhere." Without another word, Numair was up the stairs and out of sight.

Daine walked around the main living room a bit, admiring the furnishings. She sure felt tired. Maybe she would just sit down for a bit. Daine sat down on the forest green couch, and made herself comfortable.

Numair found the phone in a laundry hamper in his own rooms. "Aha, there you are!" he said victoriously to the phone. Running down the stairs, he held up the phone to proudly show Daine, "Daine, I found it…"

He paused for a moment when he realized that she was asleep on his couch. He guessed that he underestimated the extent of her fatigue. He contemplated whether he should wake her up or not. Numair made his way closer to the couch; she looked so peaceful while she slept. It looked as if she hadn't received a good night's rest in a long time, so he decided to let her sleep. He put the phone on the table and grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the arm of a chair.

Numair smiled as he pulled off her wet shoes, careful not to wake her. He wanted to take of the thin sweater; it was drenched, but decided against it. Throwing the blanket over her, he pulled it up to her chin and smoothed down her saturated hair.

Shaking his head in disbelief he shut off all of the lights. He took one last look at the silhouette of her and the couch against the window before retiring to his own rooms.

"Good night," he whispered.

**Author's Note:** Well there is another chapter, hope all of you are enjoying it. Responses are below.

_EquestrianBabe:_ good to hear you are enjoying it. Hope you like what I've done so far.

_Lovely Daughter of Darkness:_ I try my best with the characterization, but its just hard when you put them in a different environment. I'm happy that you think its considerably accurate.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Haha, what can I say, I am pure evil. Well she did have to encounter some trouble. Trust me, I wouldn't want to see my teachers doing that either. Gross!

_Union Jill 06:_ I'm flattered, thank you.

_Em:_ Well, here you go. More just for you ;)

_tortalls resident wildchild_: alright this is me updating. When you update we're even! Haha, I love nagging.

_Sorceress ShadowRain_: I'm glad you are enjoying it. I hope I can keep writing enjoyable chapters for ya.

_elements-of-the-soul:_ Well I have a lot of the chapters written already, up to chapter six and they are their own complete ideas. I will try to write longer ones for the rest though.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ He was being a jerk, but he will realize the error of his ways.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ yes I have referred to a few people using that term, and of course I don't think Numair is a jerk. I'm glad that it turned out to be a fitting insult, I sort of figured it suited Daine's mood. I usually have trouble with characterization. I'm flattered at your comment.

_Trenidy_: Why thank you, your opinion and comment is greatly appreciated. I'm glad you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Wow I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Well thank you for your comments and I'm sorry it has been a while since I updated, I had a soccer tournament over the weekend and never got a chance. Responses are at the bottom, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 4**

Daine was awoken the next morning by the bright rays of the sun streaming through the window. Turning in her sleep she expected to find more bed, but instead found air…and gravity. Thumping to the floor, Daine was brought to awareness and suddenly remembered where she was. She must have fallen asleep!

Panicking, Daine paced back and forth around the main living area looking for her shoes-she must have kicked them off in her sleep, odd as that would be. I just spent the night at my teacher's apartment, what an idiot she thought to herself, adding in a few mental slaps to boot.

Curiosity soon consumed her panic. She wondered where that professor of hers was. Forgetting about her shoes Daine crept steadily up the stairs leading to another level of the apartment. There were three more bedrooms upstairs, but she could see through an open door that one was turned into a study of sorts.

Daine heard the sound of soft snoring through another partially open door. Quietly she slowly pushed the door open further, just enough for her to squeeze in. There was her teacher, still wearing the pants he had on the night before, but without the shirt. Daine at first averted her eyes, but then couldn't help but stare. He had a very well defined torso; muscular and tanned.

There seemed to be something drawing her to him, because before she knew it she was standing at the bed side, watching the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. Daine didn't even know what she was doing, but she had her hand out to brush a strand of raven hair that had fallen across his face. The sleeping Numair snapped awake, and on instinct grasped the wrist that touched his hair.

Daine cried out in pain; he was twisting her arm. Realizing who it was Numair immediately released her.

"Daine I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

Daine shook her head, "No apologies needed. Um listen; it seems I've overstayed my welcome. Thank you for letting me sleep, but now I think I should be off."

Numair was a little hurt. What did you expect; he thought to himself, that she'd stay for breakfast? "Umm, yeah you probably have things to do and such." Getting up from the bed, Numair grabbed a fresh shirt and pulled it over his head. "Do you want something to eat before you leave?"

Daine shook her head, "No, but thank you…"

Numair stopped her, not wanting her to feel awkward "I understand, well let me walk you out."

"Only one problem, I can't find my shoes. I must have kicked them off in my sleep…"

Numair began blushing furiously. Noticing this, Daine had to inquire to the cause of his embarrassment.

"What?"

Numair tried to regain his composure, "Well when you fell asleep you were still in your shoes. They were drenched and I just wanted you to be more comfortable, so I took them off. They are placed neatly in the cupboard."

Daine laughed, "Neatness definitely overstates the condition of this place." Realizing what she said Daine immediately covered her mouth.

Numair laughed as well which eased Daine's nerves. "No need for me to be insulted, it's the truth," he said smiling.

They both went downstairs and Numair got Daine's shoes, holding them out for her she accepted. Before she even had a chance to put them on there was a fury of knocks on the door.

"Numair, its Varice. You promised we'd go to breakfast this morning, can I please come in?"

Numair looked back at Daine, and she could see his face had gone pale. He brought one finger up to his lips urging her to be quiet. "Umm, Varice, I don't think I can today. I must have come down with something yesterday because I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh you poor handsome baby, let me come in and take care of you" Varice replied in a baby voice.

"I wouldn't want you to catch it…"

"I really don't mind."

Numair blurted out the last thing he could think of to get rid of her. She couldn't possibly be allowed to see Daine at his home. "It's giving me these horrible boils, all over my face."

"Boils you say?" Varice asked, sounding more uneasy.

Numair's disposition lightened, he was getting through to her. "Yes, I wouldn't want them to blemish you beautiful face. It's very contagious; I don't even want to risk opening the door."

"Oh Numair, you always have my best interests at heart, I suppose I'll see you on Monday if your illness has run its course."

"Until then," Numair called through the door. He put his ear up to the wood and listened to Varice get into the elevator. It wasn't until he heard the familiar 'ding' of the elevator signaled that the doors had closed. It was then that Numair finally exhaled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose…" Daine apologized.

"Nonsense, she wasn't that hard to get rid of. I always disliked how she was so vain, but right now I'm thankful for it."

Daine pulled on her shoes and quickly headed for the door. "Well again I thank you, but I really must be going."

Numair nodded, "Of course. I suppose I'll see you on Monday then."

"Wait, what about my assignment?" Daine asked.

Numair caved, "You can do an extra credit assignment to make up for it at the end of the semester."

Daine hugged her professor, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her weight made him lean downwards. "Thank you so much Numair!"

"Your welcome I guess."

Daine immediately released him, "Oh sorry Numair, I really have to go…" before she could finish her sentence she was out the door, and running down the hall.

Numair gently closed the door behind her. That hug meant more to him then any form of affection given by Varice. He would have done anything for another one of those. He just wished she hadn't left so quickly…

"What are you thinking!" he said to himself. "She's just a student who was in trouble." Could he honestly think of another student he would have taken in for the night? Numair sighed; he confidently believed that he was going crazy.

* * *

Daine stumbled into her apartment several city blocks later, her roommate and best friend Miri was waiting on their couch.

"Where the hell were you!" she asked furiously. "You could have told me you were with someone last night, than I wouldn't have been so worried!" Miri had the distinct accent of someone from the Maritimes. She was a native of Newfoundland, a province that made their living from the sea. Miri would do the same, for she aspired to be a marine biologist.

"Miri, I'm sorry I got caught up at school, and it all went down hill from there. You see this man let me stay…" Daine tried to explain, but Miri interrupted her.

"A guy? Who is he? What's his name? Is he cute?"

Daine playfully nudged her shoulder, "First you are all worried about me, and now you want to know what guy I was with?

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

Daine sighed, "Fine! He is handsome, and very tall. He is smart and witty too. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes…" Daine stopped herself. She was talking as if she was involved with him, when she was obviously not! "You know what, I met him in a bar and never learned his name," she lied. "I don't even know if it was his apartment that we crashed in."

"That was stupid," Miri commented, "You could have been hurt!"

"I know, I know, and I'd never do it again," Daine assured her.

Miri smiled, "That's alright I forgive you. Now on to my problems, the university gala is coming up and I don't have a date!"

Daine rolled her eyes; Miri never cared if she had a date or not unless it involved showing it off to others. "Haven't you met anyone from your classes?"

Miri shook her head, "I tend to be very shy. Have you met anyone worth talking about?"

Daine thought about this a moment. "I have your perfect match!" she said finally. "A boy in one of my classes, Evin is his name." Daine thought that she'd make a great match-maker. Evin's extroverted personality would perfectly balance Miri's bashful disposition.

"Do you think you could set us up? I want to make sure I like him first."

"Of course," Daine said, "I will talk to him on Monday."

"What about you?" Miri asked, "Are you not going to the gala?"

"I don't think so," Daine said, "I'm really not into those types of things."

Miri shrugged, "To each his own I suppose. Anyway, I have to go; I am meeting my study group at the library. Are you going to be okay here alone?"

Daine nodded, "Of course, I'm a big girl."

Miri patted her on the shoulder, "I know," she said reassuringly, "I know."

Daine watched Miri grab her book bag and head out the door. She smiled to herself, Miri was in fact the only one that did know. She had confided in her friend, telling her the stories of her horrible past. She truly did know.

**Author's Note:** Whew, another posted. Tell me what you think. I know it is kind of short, I will hope to make future chapters longer.

_TheBrassPotato:_ Thank you, although others might argue my grammar, lol.

_RebelSheep:_ Interesting name…probably a long story. A Tim Horton's addiction! That is fregin awesome! I've already written the chapters up to 7, but I will definitely add it in after that.

_Imshi:_ lol, I already have the chapter written when they fall in love.

_midnight song_: I appreciate the compliment and am glad you enjoy the setting.

_Magewhisperer_: hmm, is that Ah well I will try e-mailing you.

_Sapphire Sprite_: lol, glad you liked it.

_The Foolish Immortal:_ haha, alright well the review was "scandalous" as well.

_blue mariposa:_ I'm glad people approve of the characterization.

_Sorceress ShadowRain:_ Well I'll be sure to keep updating.

_Green Inkblot:_ I never doubted you loyalty, lol I think too many cookies will make me a little fat but I'll eat them anyway. Hmm, Varice in the mud…

_EquestrianBabe:_ glad to hear I am meeting your expectations.

_daughteroffaeries:_ wow, that is extremely flattering, I really hope you keep reading and enjoy each chapter.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ I'm glad someone caught that, it was one of my favourite comments (I'm modest too lol). I also hate Varice. You see there are only two people in this world good enough for Numair; Daine, and….ME.

_DARKrosePRINCESS:_ I hope this is soon enough.

_Trenidy:_ Why thank you, thank you very much.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ okay, I updated, now it is your turn!

_fell4adeadguy:_ yeah, I like being unique! Of course they will eventually fall for each other, I hope you don't mind.

_A_ _Travelling Mord-Sith:_ Oh she may find them….is she kidding? Haha.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ of course, the best character in the entire world cannot be jerky!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Well I enjoyed the reviews from the last chapter so much I have decided to post again. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

"I saw her leave your apartment Numair!" Varice yelled into the phone.

Numair was baffled, "How could that have been? I'm sick remember."

Varice harrumphed on the other line, "Done play me for a fool Salmalin! Are you seeing someone else? I could have sworn I saw a woman leave from the building and she came from your floor too!"

"Perhaps she was from one of the other apartments?" he lied, "I am not the only man in that building you know. Varice you are being completely paranoid!"

There was silence on the phone, he could tell that Varice was calming down and listening to reason, even if it was false reasoning, "You're right, she could have been anybody from anywhere. I'm sorry Numair it's just that you are quite the catch. I'd be afraid of losing you."

Numair winced, he felt like he was cheating on her. He wasn't cheating on her though, just lying to her. "I'm glad to hear that Varice. Listen would you like to get together today?" he asked hoping to repair any damages that might have been done.

"How could you, you are sick!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hearing your voice made me feel so much better." Numair replied. He had to admit that he was quite the player.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Numair asked.

"Yes, but only if you feel better, good bye love."

"Good bye," Numair said, he then hung up the phone feeling a little odd. He didn't feel like this was what he wanted to do; be with Varice. He was beginning to think that it was because that is what he should do. He just couldn't stop thinking of Daine.

* * *

The next Monday, Numair stood at his usual desk in the lecture hall, waiting for Varice to arrive. It was just after his last class; the one with Daine in it. She had looked beautiful with her hair tied back, chewing on the end of her pencil while completing more work…

"Stop thinking of her!" Numair snapped at himself.

"Stop thinking of who?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Numair jumped, "You startled me!" he said changing the subject.

"I know, I like to keep a man on his toes," Varice replied rather seductively. She approached him slowly, and reached out her hand. She grasped his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss…

"Wait," Numair said.

"What is it?" Varice asked rather annoyed.

"I have something for you."

"Oh," Varice said, her curiosity rising, "What might this be, I hope you didn't go through too much trouble…"

Numair pulled out a bouquet of sweet peas, lilies, some pink gerber daisies and some other species that he was only half aware of. He was expecting a smile and perhaps gratitude but received the exact opposite.

"What are those?" Varice asked.

Numair was a little confused, "What are you talking about, they are flowers."

"I know that! I mean why did you get me flowers?" she asked rather disappointed.

"I thought it was a romantic gesture."

"Well it's a cheap gesture!" she yelled.

Numair couldn't believe he was hearing this. "What did you expect?"

"Numair you are well off, I was hoping for jewelry or perhaps exotic furs…"

"I'd never wear a fur, it's cruel," Numair didn't agree with that before, but Daine had mentioned it once to him and he just wanted to anger Varice at that moment. She was being absolutely ridiculous. It was just flowers and he didn't even have to give them to her.

"I think I deserve better, I want to be treated like a queen, and instead I get a frugal bastard!" she said viciously.

"A frugal bustard!" he repeated, a little louder. "What the hell is wrong with you woman, they are just flowers!"

"That's the problem! So typical of men, you pick me a few weeds that will die in a few days and call it a romantic gesture!"

"Excuse me Numair?" someone asked from the door. "Oh I'm sorry, I think I came at a bad time" she said as she saw that they were obviously fighting."

It was Daine.

"No, I was just finishing with this gold digging wench!" Numair yelled.

Varice had now gone beet red from anger, "How dare you! I never want to see you again Master Salmalin!

"And you!" she said turning towards Daine, "learn how to stay out of others' business!"

Daine shrunk back towards the wall, hoping to make herself appear invisible. Varice sure did look scary when she was angry. "I'm sorry Ms. Kingsford…"

"Don't apologize to her!" Numair snapped, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"You'll be sorry that you ever crossed paths with me!" Varice warned. She then spat on his face and turned towards the door. She gave Daine the death stare on the way out, the same chilling stare that she had given her once before.

Numair began pacing up and down the room after she left, Daine just stood there not knowing what to do. She decided to let him vent.

"Who does she thinks she is…? A guy just tries to do something nice for his girlfriend... my understanding was that flowers were a nice gesture…but no she wants diamonds and pelts!" Numair halted his pacing as soon as he realized that Daine was still in the room.

"I'm really sorry Daine, was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, calming down a little.

Daine opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again "You know I'd fair forgotten in all of this commotion." Daine was a little scared on the inside; she would hate to conjure his wrath like Varice just did.

"I apologize; I guess I just got carried away," Numair sank into a nearby chair, burying his face in his hands. Daine quietly approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her blue-grey eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Numair placed a hand over the one on his shoulder, "I would think so, thank you Daine." He got up from the chair and gently let go of her reassuring hand.

Daine removed her hand from his shoulder and let it brush across to his face, where there was a strand of raven hair that had fallen out of his horse tail. She gently brushed it behind his ear and froze when she realized she had just invaded his personal space.

Numair grabbed hold of that hand once more, bringing Daine closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face, and her heart was racing. He was leaning in towards her and she made no move to stop him. It was Numair who finally displayed the self control and released her.

Daine nervously let her hand fall to her side, as Numair turned a bright shade of crimson. "Umm listen Daine, I have some work to do so if you could…"

"Oh of course," Daine stammered, rushing to reach the door. Numair forced a weak smile as she left the room and shut the door behind her.

"You are such an idiot!" he yelled to himself after she left. "First you anger your girlfriend to the point where she spits in your face, and then you almost get carried away with your student, your student for god's sake!"

Numair sat down at his desk and began packing up his things. He paused and drummed his fingers along his leather black briefcase, thinking about Daine. She was beautiful, smart, funny and could keep up in conversation with him. His day brightened whenever she was around. Under normal circumstances Numair would have felt horrible about having a feud with Varice, but now it almost didn't matter; Daine was there.

Realization just hit Numair, with mixed feelings of horror and joy, "Oh gods, I'm in love with her!"

* * *

Daine exited the classroom walking quickly and holding her head down in shame, until she realized that she had no one to shy away from, the corridors were empty.

What had almost gone on in there? He had come very close to her; all she remembered was the insistent pounding in her heart and something in her head screaming at her to move away. Her heart wouldn't let her. Maybe it was just Daine who thought something happened, maybe Numair was just pushing her out of the way and she mistook it for a sign of affection.

….maybe

Daine's thoughts were interrupted when she crashed into a handsome looking youth while turning a corner.

"Oh, gods I'm sorry!" Daine began to utter repeatedly, looking up at the stranger. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she supposed he was tall but no one seemed tall anymore since she had met Numair. The boy was wearing a Denim jacket that looked like it had seen a lot of wear and a pair of khakis.

"It's alright, I have a history of poor coordination." The blonde stranger got to his feet as he held out a hand for Daine, "The name's Perin."

"Veralidaine, but most folks call me Daine," looking up at him she smiled. He was considerably attractive.

"Umm listen, this is entirely out of character for me, but would you be interested in a coffee or something?" Perin asked shyly, looking at his feet.

Daine thought about Numair, grasping her hand, his warm breath on her face. She felt like accepting would be betraying him. Then she remembered that they didn't have a romantic relationship. She couldn't save herself for something that was never going to happen.

"That sounds great."

Perin smiled and held out an arm for her. She accepted. He was nice enough, she decided.

But then again, so was Numair…

**Author's Note:** I know, this isn't a long chapter, but the next ones should be. I tell you all before that I wrote these chapters ahead of time and the next few will be a lot longer.

_Imshi:_ why thank you, and no I don't live in Toronto but I suppose you could say I live in the GTA. I'm in a small town that rides on Toronto's coattails to announce our existence.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ every story needs an Evin Miri pairing. And Numair is a great everything!

_Green Inkblot:_ quick reviewing is okay, as long as there is promise of goodies.

_KeepingTheMoon:_ lol, well I will keep writing so you don't simply whither away.

_elements-of-the-soul:_ I know, the first bunch of chapters are short ones, but they get longer shortly, I promise. And I kind of have both. I know what I want to do, I just make up how I get there.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ yeah I thought I'd play on Varice's vanity. Numair's yours hunh? Let's not get into a dispute. Let us solve this the way my friend and I did….cloning machines. Numairs for everybody!

_TheBrassPotato:_ constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be harsh. Some people can get carried away. As long as it stays constructive I am welcome to it.

_Trenidy:_ thank you very much, I like that people responded to me playing on Varice's vanity.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ yeah I know, the first bunch of chapters are all short, but they get longer.

_EquestrianBabe:_ Numair is a smooth one, I hope you keep reading.

_My Only Sunshine:_ Lol, I don't mind making them longer, only problem is I had all of these written, I think this is my last short one.

_RebelSheep:_ nope unfortunately we did not win, an orange an ant and a shoe lace? Should I really ask :P

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ A story taking place in Canada and you think I would leave out Newfoundland? Ok quid pro quo. I updated, now you must.

_Sylvanius:_ I'm glad I have such a loyal reader, I hope you keep reading!

_Riza-4789:_ happy to hear you like it.

_Magewhisperer:_ I haven't looked yet, but I'll try to get your e-mail. Well this chapter has proved to be DN. Hmm an actor…I should take that into consideration.

_fell4adeadguy:_ wow, lol try saying that to anyone else and that is absolutely creepy.

_DARKrosePRINCESS:_ good my worst fear is losing readers because I don't update quickly enough. And I think a chapter is coming up very fast that will include that first kiss…hint hint


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Wow! I got tons of reviews for the last chapter. 27! Well I take that as a hint to update. Thanks for all of the support. I hope you guys like the chapter. (Responses at the bottom as always)

**Chapter 6**

Perin walked Daine up to her apartment; he had to have been one of the most courteous people she had ever met. When they had stopped by at the Tim Horton's just off of campus he had bought her coffee. After that they walked around for hours until the sun went down and the streets were lit up only by the mellow glow of the orbs on the lampposts.

"_We had better call it a night,"_ he had said.

And there they were in front of Daine's apartment door.

"Thank you for today," she said, "It was nice…"

"I had a good time; do you think we could do this again?" Perin asked inching a little closer.

Daine felt torn again, but kept mentally slapping herself. She wasn't involved with Numair! "Yeah, of course," she finally responded.

Perin leaned forward, closing the gap between them. He kissed her tenderly, and was a little disappointed that she didn't return it. Daine could sense that, but neither of them revealed anything to avoid what had already become and awkward situation.

"Well good night," he said, trying his best to hide his disappointment.

Daine nodded, "Yeah good night."

Rushing into the apartment Daine slammed the door behind her, and let out huge sigh as she sank into a comfy, but well used arm chair. Miri was sitting on the small couch across from her, reading a book, with a bowl of cereal on the small end table beside her.

"What was that all about?" Miri asked.

"Oh just a very nice and good looking guy gave me a kiss goodnight."

Miri seemed confused, "You look so flustered and upset; how is that guy kissing you a bad thing?"

"Oh I don't know!" Daine said in exasperation. "It feels as if someone took my emotions, threw them in a frying pan and scrambled them up like eggs."

"Oh!" Miri said changing the subject, "There was some guy who called while you were out; his name was Nu…something."

"Numair!" Daine said very surprised.

Miri revealed a sly smile, "Yeah that was it. Who is this Numair fellow? Daine for a while you refused to see anybody and now there are two guys!"

"One I just met today, and the other…well it's complicated," Daine explained hoping that would put out the flame of curiosity. For some reason unknown to Daine it had the opposite effect.

"Daine I'm your best friend, you can't just keep me in the dark all the time! Who is Numair and what do you mean by complicated?"

"I'm going to bed now," Daine said finishing the conversation.

"Fine then, be that way," Miri replied picking up her novel and a spoonful of cereal.

Daine closed the door behind her and collapsed on her narrow bed. Shoving her face into her pillow she let out a loud grunt. What was her teacher calling her for on a Friday night? Daine turned her head to look at the portable phone lying in a heap of her laundry (she would eventually have to get to that), and contemplated calling him back... I don't have his number, she remembered.

There came a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Miri what is it?"

"I can tell you are tired and have a lot on your mind so I'll just leave this here."

Daine looked to her door and saw a small slip of paper slide through the crack at the bottom. Getting up from her bed Daine crouched down to see what was scribbled on it.

Numair

555-1234

He said he'd be home all night

Daine sighed; she supposed that she better find out what he wanted. That was her excuse for being curious and just wanting to call him. Daine swiped up the phone and collapsed back onto her bed.

She dialed the numbers

Ring….ring….ring…. "Hello?"

"Uh Numair?" she asked.

"Yes this is he." There was silence for a few moments, "Daine?"

She smiled, he recognized her, "Yeah, my roommate tells me that you called earlier…"

"Oh yes you left your bag in the classroom along with some personal items. I took them home with me and wondered if you might need them back anytime soon."

Daine hit her palm to her forehead "Idiot!" she yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry?"

"No not you, sorry I was just talking to myself. And yeah I will need that bag back. Thank you for picking it up."

Daine heard Numair laugh lightly, "It was my pleasure, what do you say I stop by and drop it off tomorrow around noon."

"You don't know where I live. Wait, how did you get this number in the first place?" Daine asked a little worried.

"I'm a teacher; I can get into any of the schools files and records."

"Oh." That made perfect sense to Daine. "Still it wouldn't feel right…"

"I'll drop by on my way to a friend's house; it will take no time at all and will be of no inconvenience. I will be there around noon, and if you aren't there can I leave it with your roommate?"

"Yeah of course" Daine replied, "And…"

"Alright then, I have to go now," he said sounding a little flustered. His voice was hurried, almost as if he was nervous about something. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Before Daine could add her own farewell there was a click followed by silence. Sighing she hung up the phone and collapsed back into her bed. She lay there fighting back sleep, but it was a fruitless battle as she finally drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

Numair sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the phone. He couldn't believe that he just did that, it was entirely against school regulations. The only reason for delving into files to look up personal information on students should be purely academic. Numair figured he could justify the phone call with the fact that Daine had forgotten her bag.

Looking over at the armchair, Numair stared at the bag. His curiosity was peeked as he got up and moved closer towards the sack. It was a worn leather knapsack that looked considerably full. He could see the shape of the textbooks inside the bag. He wondered what else was in there…

Numair stood in front of the bag and undid the steel clasp. He immediately jumped away from the bag, as if it was on fire. It was an invasion of privacy, and he couldn't, he shouldn't and he wouldn't.

Curiosity eventually won out as he opened up her bag. At first the contents were nothing out of the ordinary, some text books, paper and other school supplies. Shuffling even further he found an old photo. It was a Polaroid shot of a young Daine in the arms of a beautiful blonde woman who was looked considerably young to have mothered Daine. Numair flipped the picture over to discover writing on the back.

Birthday girl '95

It was on Daine's tenth birthday. It is hard to imagine that he was 24 at the time. Numair put that thought aside as he put the picture back in the bag. His conscience kept nagging at him, and the guilt of going through her stuff caught up with Numair.

Sighing Numair went to bed, there were a lot of thoughts that he needed to work out that he couldn't deal with. The realization that he was in love with Daine took out whatever energy he had. The worst part was he couldn't act on those feelings. Daine was untouchable.

* * *

Early in the morning the next day Daine had received a call from Perin. He wanted to see her again that afternoon. Daine had told him she was busy, and they would meet later that night.

That wasn't entirely true.

She knew that Numair was coming over during the day, but didn't know specifics. Daine also didn't want to miss seeing him. Numair had a way of lifting her spirits. He was like laughter; a natural high.

Daine knew that Numair was her teacher, but she felt they had gotten closer then that. She practically considered him a friend. Daine didn't want to say so, for maybe Numair only saw it as a platonic teacher-student relationship.

She lay in wait on her couch, picking up the book Miri was reading the night beforeto occupy herself. It was after noon, where was he? Not long after this thought drifted through her head there came a knock at the door.

Daine quickly jumped up from the couch, stumbling over herself. She managed to grab on to the edge of the end table before falling to the floor. There came another knock.

"Just a minute," Daine yelled. Regaining her balance Daine walked purposefully to the door and opened slowly.

There was Numair standing at her doorway, a bag in one hand. "Daine, I hope I haven't interrupted anything…"

"No, I was just doing a little bit of homework."

Numair raised an eyebrow, "That is very interesting" he said mockingly.

"Why? It's just homework." Daine replied, not getting the hint.

"But I appear to have all of your homework right here," Numair held up her bag for her to see.

"Oh," Daine replied coyly. "Well you don't know how hard it is to do homework without your books," Daine explained.

"Yes I would imagine that it would be very difficult," he smiled mischievously at her.

Daine gave him a weak smile in return. "Well listen could I invite you in…?"

Numair smiled at here when she offered him the invitation. He almost jumped through the door. Some invisible force seemed to restrain him and his expression turned to one of reluctance. "I'm sorry Daine but I really do have to get going, I have plans tonight that I must get ready for."His visit seemed kind of pointless, but he'd do anything for just a look at her. Who could wait until Monday?

"Oh" Daine said, a little let down. "Alright then, thank you for the books." Numair handed her the bag. "So I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes I suppose so," Numair said a little awkwardly. Numair nodded his head at her and went the opposite direction, not looking back until her heard the door close. Numair sank back against the wall, the giddy feeling she gave him causeda little dizzy spell. Little did he know that Daine had done the same thing.

* * *

Hours later, Daine found herself on her first proper date with Perin. Perin drove up his old car down the busy streets to a club in Toronto's downtown district. It was a pretty high end club so he felt proud bringing his date here. She seemed impressed as well when she nodded her head in approval once they arrived.

"Come on lets go in, I hear it's the best party in town."

"Yeah," Daine said absentmindedly.

"Is there something wrong?" Perin asked concerned about her distant remark. Perin had the feeling that perhaps there was someone else.

Daine turned and smiled, reassuring him. "No, I was just….thinking."

Perin shrugged as he parked the car. He got out and quickly ran to the other side, opening the door for Daine. She looked even more beautiful today then when he first saw her a few weeks ago. She had never turned his way for a second but now she was out on a date with him! Daine removed her coat and tossed it in the front seat of the car, revealing a deep violet halter top and a pair of blue jeans that fit tight enough to make men turn around, but not so tight as to draw the wrong type of attention.

"Shall we go in?" Perin said, holding out an arm for her.

Daine giggled, she obviously loved his gentleman approach. "Why I'd be honoured."

Perin lead Daine through a door downstairs, below street level. They could already hear the blaring music as they entered the actual club. Neon purple lighting and a lot of bar space was the norm for a type of place like this. There was a huge dance floor with all sorts of activity. Daine felt a little uncomfortable in a place like this. She preferred more private gatherings.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Perin asked.

"What!" Daine yelled over the music.

"Can I get you something to drink!" He repeated a little louder.

"No thank you!" she shouted.

"I'm just going to get myself something, you wait here." Before Daine could argue Perin had already left her, she could just barely see him weaving through the crowd until finally he was out of sight.

He'd come back for her, Daine thought nervously. At least she hoped he would.

* * *

Numair sat at the opposite end of the same club, having a drink with one of his oldest friend's Jonathon. Jon was actually into government and made an excellent politician. His debating skills were so well tuned that his colleagues took to calling him "king", a title that Numair refused to use.

"So why did you end up breaking it off with Varice?" Jon said, blue eyes darting across the dance floor.

"I don't know, I guess we just weren't compatible."

Jon moved in closer to hear him, "I don't know what has gotten into you, but since when has blonde and gorgeous ever been incompatible with you?"

Numair laughed, he knew that Jon was just joking, or at least he hoped so anyway.

"That's alright, I never liked her anyway. She seemed very high maintenance."

Numair let out a laugh between taking swigs of his drink, "You don't know the half of it!"

"Well is there perhaps someone else?" Jon asked.

Numair took to looking across the room until he saw a sight that made him go pale. There was Daine standing alone. Her arms were hugged tightly around her; he could tell she seemed a little uncomfortable. Numair contemplated going over there to talk to her as he continued to ignore Jon.

"Numair?"

"Who, what?" Numair asked turning around. "Oh sorry, could you excuse me one second?"

Jon nodded, looking a little bemused. Numair ignored him again and started making his way across the club towards her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a handsome youth come up beside her, offering a drink. Numair could see Daine shake her head, and the youth shrugged and dragged her to the dance floor. Feeling a little depressed as if he had just lost her, Numair went back to his seat beside Jon-defeated.

"What was that about?" Jon asked as soon as he got back.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I recognized someone."

Jonathon shrugged as he turned his attention to a woman who had just sat down on his other side. She had thick coal black hair, ivory skin, and full red lips. Numair thought he heard her mutter the name 'Thayet' in her introduction but Numair didn't really care. At any other time Numair would have found her the most beautiful thing that ever walked the earth, but she seemed mediocre in comparison to Daine's radiance.

About an hour or two later, Numair decided that he better leave. Overcome with jealousy Numair couldn't even bring himself to look at Daine. Jon seemed to be hitting it off with this new girl so he left them well enough alone. Grabbing his long, black overcoat he prepared to leave.

On his way out he saw Daine sitting at the bar with the new boy. He had obviously become very drunk and started touching Daine inappropriately. Numair saw her slap his face and he grabbed back at her arm holding her down fast. Numair wasted no time intervening.

"That's fine, I'll just go home with Cassandra here!" He yelled in his drunken stupidity, placing his arm around an equally as drunk woman.

"Let go of me!" Daine demanded.

It all ended when Numair's fist made contact with Perin's jaw.

**Author's Note:** Hmm one of my longest chapters yet. Tell me what you think. There they are finally longer! Wow I have had to do a lot of responses….I think this was the best batch of reviews. The majority of you said something that I could give a significant response to. Thanks to you all.

_Imshi:_ really you are working on a modern day fic yourself? I would love to read it. And an inspiration? That is flattering, hang on let me deflate my head. Lol, well I'm glad you like it and can't wait until you get the story up.

_RebelSheep_: Lol, that explains some things. Varice is a great character to poke fun at. I hope this chapter was longer enough for you. Although I kind of left a cliffy. Hehe

_Medieval Wizard:_ here's more for yeah. I had to put an end to Varice.

_Commander Rhade:_ here's the update (don't know what else to say, these reviews are harder to respond to, but I nonetheless always appreciate them).

_Lady Knight 1512:_ What a perfect world it would be, sigh. Varice and Perin are both unliked characters, but it always makes reunions between Daine and Numair so much more romantic.

_GSCer:_ Oops, right What If. No I remember, I just have major writers block for that one. It's no permanent hiatus, just on the shelf for now.

_Swapneshwari:_ awesome, thanks for the review.

_Sorceress ShadowRain:_ lol, I realized it was a little unrealistic. I tried to make Numair's character exemplify it. I guess I could have done a better job with that…lol….I'm liking your grandparents.

_A_ _Travelling Mord-Sith:_ haha, the bitch must die! I do hate Varice and felt she got everything she deserved.

_TheBrassPotato:_ I'm glad I could make your day a little brighter. It's sad but its true. There really are women like that.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ I agree entirely. She is a handy character to add drama though. Ok, your turn to update!

_My Only Sunshine:_ Wow, I never thought of it that way. W/e I'm talking about Daine and Numair its like they have to be together. I never realized how weird the male teacher touching the student thing really is. And thank you, everyone does seems to portray Perin that way. I think he is a good guy who just gets carried away sometimes. And to get reviews…never request them, just thank people. And my favourite method…cliffies.

_fell4adeadguy:_ yes, he must develop an inner monologue. Lol, insane people are fun!

_Jasmineb:_ Wowza! Your review made me go red, aww thank you. I'm glad that you like it so much. Makes me feel all tingly inside, _sniff sniff_. I'll try to keep the updates coming for yah.

_Trenidy:_ Ah always great to hear from one of my faithful reviewers. Thanks, I'm glad Perin got good feedback. I hope my chapters meet your expectations.

_Irish Violinist_: Lol, everyone loves Canada! Speaks French hunh? And cute! What I you waiting for, hook me up! I only know a few phrases here and there. We are all forced to learn a little bit.

_Magewhisperer:_ lol, no its author alert that will tell ya. And no problem, I love updating, because I know how happy I get when a story that I love gets updated. I like to instill the same feeling in others.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ of course it wouldn't be a DN fic without Perin.

_Medieval Wizard:_ lol, glad I could attract your interest. There seems to be a fad with the moderns as of late.

_Riza-4789:_ glad you enjoyed it. Here's the next one.

_EquestrianBabe:_ In with one out with the other. I had to slip something in after Varice left. And don't worry, I have a feeling they are getting together very soon!

_DARKrosePRINCESS:_ oh he's going to lose control all right! Lol ;)

_Green Inkblot:_ HAHA, I might do that sometime accidentally. Thanks for the snack. I was getting hungry.

_petersgirl21: _Yeah, they are my favourite characters from the books too, especially Numair, I'm pretty convinced he's the best character ever created.

_Bex IX:_ of course I'll keep writing, and I think everyone should be a Tamora fan.

_Sapphire Sprite: _I honestly don't know if she'd act that way, we only have a few brief references in the book. Lol, but yeah every story has to have something like that. And no I didn't post two chapters at once, I guess it depends how long you were banned from the internet. _Shrug_

_Sirael:_ Really? Are you new the or just the first time you read Tamora Pierce stuff? Do you have any stories on the way? Well here's the update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Wow kind of nervous. I got 34 for reviews for the last chapter! Those are 34 expectations to live up to. I guess this better be a damn good chapter. I hope you all like it. Now I have to work my butt off to keep it good. Responses are at the bottom. Enjoy!

P.S...I know it's short, please don't hate me.

**Chapter 7**

Daine gasped as she saw Perin fly backwards, and turned to see Numair's enraged expression.

"Numair, where'd you co..."

"Don't ever treat her with such disrespect!" Numair yelled as he went in again to get at Perin. The girl Cassandra screamed, and Daine jumped on his broad shoulders, pulling him back. Another very handsome man with jet black hair and blue eyes came to her aid, restraining her lanky teacher.

"Numair, get a hold of yourself!"

"Jon, you don't understand!" Numair began. "This twit…"

It was then that the attention of the entire club was drawn towards them. Daine was blushing furiously at the realization that this was centered round her. Then a giant appeared, or at least Daine thought he was a giant for he was truly immense. It turned out he was just security for the club, but he looked like he could really do some damage.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he told Numair.

Trying to regain his composure, Numair finally managed to get his temper under control. The security guard began escorting Numair out of the club when Perin got to his feet; he too was filled with fury. The guard hadn't even thought Perin a threat but he got his one punch in as he rushed at Numair, getting him above the eye.

Furious, Numair struggled under the man's strength to get at Perin. He had never felt more enraged in his life!

"Now listen you two, get yourselves under control or I will be forced to call the cops," the large man yelled. Perin collapsed as the adrenaline wore off and the alcohol kicked in. The girl Cassandra went down to his aid and the guard pushed Numair towards the door. Daine followed eagerly behind.

"Numair, are you going to be okay?" Jon shouted from the crowd.

"Yeah," Numair yelled back as he was shoved up the stairs and out the door.

"Don't cause us any more trouble, or I will be forced call the police!" The man said before retreating back inside. He slammed the door with force to put emphasis on his point. Daine rushed into the street beside Numair.

"Are you entirely daft!" she screamed at him. "Who do you think you are starting a fight like that? You could of hurt him or worse yet you could have been hurt yourself!"

"I'm sorry Daine, I just didn't like the way he was treating you…"

"I can take care of myself!" she retorted. She immediately regretted saying that as she could tell that he was hurt by those words.

Numair looked into Daine's eyes; she could see the storms of emotion within them through the street light. "I am really sorry Daine."

Daine saw blood running down the side of his face, coming from his eyebrow where Perin had hit him. Daine appreciated what Numair had done, she truly did. It was just that she wasn't used to this type of protection.

"Numair you have nothing to apologize for, you were just looking out for me and for that I am grateful. I cannot begin to describe my gratitude." Daine gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry for overreacting."

Numair laughed, "It is I who overreacted. I just got kicked out of a bar! Let me mention that I am usually not like that."

Daine couldn't restrain herself as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him, "Thank you Numair."

Numair grinned and returned the embrace. They stay there for a few moments, just frozen like that. It was Daine who finally broke the moment. "That cut looks pretty bad, how on earth could a punch puncture the skin?"

"I think he was wearing a ring or something…" Numair could see the look of worry in Daine's eyes. "It's just a little cut," he reassured her, "Nothing a band aid won't fix."

She didn't believe him, "Maybe we should go to a hospital or something; you might even need stitches."

"Daine, nonsense I'm fine."

"Be stubborn then, you have to live with the pain not me," she resolved, crossing her arms across her chest. "Will you at least stop somewhere to get it cleaned up?"

"My place isn't far from here, I could clean it up there if it would make you happy" Numair suggested.

Daine agreed, "Let's go then, pretty soon you'll be bleeding all over your pretty clothes."

* * *

Numair turned the keys in the door to his penthouse apartment and he let Daine in. "Do you have towels or anything I can clean you up with?"

"I can get a cloth from the kitchen and there is a first aid kit under the kitchen sink. Just make yourself comfortable and I'll go grab them…"

"Nonsense! You sit down and rest a bit, let me get those."

Numair didn't even bother protesting but let Daine do as she wished. He walked over to the window facing the city streets and occupied himself with watching the headlights of cars as the whizzed by.

Daine entered the room with the first aid kit and cloth in hand, Numair smiled at the look of determination on her face. He was her patient now. "I need you to sit down so I can start bandaging up that wound." Numair sighed as he sank down on the couch, allowing her to tend to him.

"Can you tilt your head back?" she asked, pressing the cloth to his brow.

Numair attempted to do so but quickly found it uncomfortable. "Is there any other way to do this?" he asked, "This is really giving me a kink in my neck."

"Fine," Daine said exasperated. "Lie down and put your head on my lap," Daine commanded.

"Daine I really don't think that appropriate…"

"Nonsense, just do it so I can bandage you up," Daine said quivering; she couldn't even believe her own confidence. "I am not making an advance on you but merely trying to help. Men! You always assume that we want you!"

A little reluctantly at first Numair leaned back and allowed Daine to place his head carefully in his lap so she was looking down at him; in his vision she seemed upside down. Daine started gently cleaning away the blood with the cloth, and then pulled out a disinfectant.

"Now this is going to sting a little…"

"Ouch!" he cried.

"I warned you," Daine said laughing.

While she continued to clean and dress his cut Numair melted into her lap. Her touch was so gentle, her caress felt like silk. Numair felt so safe, secure and happy in that moment, it was too soon when she was done…

"There, all finished!" she said proudly.

Numair sat up and touched his wound, it was still sore but bearable. She had done an excellent job. "Daine, where did you learn to do this?"

"My mother was a registered nurse, mostly in the maternity ward but she knew a few other odds and ends."

Numair winced, he immediately wanted to move away from the subject; he feared the talking of her dead mother would only make her feel depressed. "So what did that young man have to do with you?" Numair asked inquisitively.

"Who Perin? Oh well he wasn't anything serious, that was only my second time seeing him. It was too bad because he seemed nice at first. He was courteous and kind…"

"It didn't seem like that to me," Numair responded coldly.

"What, are you jealous?" Daine accused.

Numair was flabbergasted. Jealous! How could she think he was jealous! In all honesty he was, but she didn't know that. "No Daine, I just think you deserve someone better!" He said, his voice starting off firm, but fading with each new emotion.

Daine was touched to hear that from him, but she felt he had it all wrong. "Oh and what is better then courteous and kind?"

"Daine there are lots of better guys out there just waiting for you. One who doesn't get carried away after a few drinks, someone committed, someone also smart, and of course someone who will love you for eternity. There is someone out there who loves you and will take care of you."

Daine had heard this rant before from friends and social workers a million times before, "Oh really, I don't suppose you could give me any specifics? Gods Numair I have heard this speech so many times it has lost all meaning!" she said her voice getting louder and louder.

"Well…" he began impishly. "Someone like…" he stammered.

"Someone like who Numair, really I would like to know!" she said sarcastically

"Someone like me!"

Daine gasped, surprised by what he said. It took a moment for her to digest what she had heard. She opened her mouth to say something but found no words.

"Daine?"

"What are you saying?" she finally managed to say after a while.

Numair stood up from the couch and came to kneel in front of her on the hardwood floor. He took both of her hands in his and looked up at his student. "Daine, I'm in love with you."

She looked down at Numair; there was so much emotion behind those dark eyes. She was so flustered at that moment. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. She was at a loss for words.

"Daine forgive me for this…" Numair took his hands and gently cupped her face. Slowly he inched towards her. His face was right in front of hers; his warm breath tingled against her skin. She knew what he was going to do, but it seemed almost unbelievable.

His lips were easing over her own, kissing her deeply.

Daine was shaking all over, her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. He wrapped his arms around her, calming her as he took Daine into a lover's embrace. All the while he never broke the kiss.

He pulled away from her, and sank back to his knees. Daine's eyes were watering as everything caught up with her. It was just too much.

"Daine I'm sorry that was wrong," he whispered hoarsely.

She shook her head and crawled onto the floor with him, trying to hold back tears begging to be shed. She didn't think it was wrong; she didn't know what to think at that moment. Daine wrapped her arms tightly around Numair's muscular torso, seeking a type of protection that only he could give.

Numair gasped for breath, she was pressing all the air from his lungs. She must have sensed this for she loosened her grip slightly…and only slightly. Numair held out his arms awkwardly not expecting this reaction. He finally got the message and wrapped his own arms around Daine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his lips pressed against her hair.

Daine pulled away enough to look up at him. He offered her a weak smile. "This is too much…" she said, once again burying her face into his shirt. Numair rocked her gently back and forth as he whispered comforting words. Daine began crying, which was hard for her because the last time she cried was the day her mother died. Numair held her close to him, saying nothing. She was thankful for that.

**Author's Note:** Yes I know, fluff city. I could have stretched it into two chapters, but I always saw their love as something that developed over time, but came together in the "heat of the moment" so to speak. (They are both stubborn characters, it had to be a situational thing or they never would have revealed their feelings for one another). I am nervous about this chapter, but am also keen to hear what you thought. Please review and don't be too harsh.

_Dragon and the Wild Mage:_ Lol! Your review definitely gave me a good chuckle! I can see you hate Perin :P

_hottie12oclock:_ I love it when he gets overprotective. It's so sweet.

_Valecia92:_ I think it should be law that everyone loves Daine and Numair love. That way there would be more fics of them.

_Tidsmagi:_ aww thank you….are you a canuck too! Lol, it will be a cold day in hell the day I feel sorry for Perin.

_EquestrianBabe:_ I know if I were her I would be shocked:P

_blah blah:_ why thank you, and here is that chapter, just as you ordered.

_Jasmineb:_ aww thank you, and yes I think you might have mentioned to update.(hehe)

_Me:_ very glad you are enjoying it. I hope this chapter pleases you as well.

_Sorceress ShadowRain:_ haha, I know I would, I've forgotten my phone number so many times! When do you ever call yourself?

_Imshi:_ lol, of course he was too good to be true. What if he was better then Numair! Perish the thought, it's impossible. Haha, anyways, hope you enjoyed the chappy.

_Green Inkblot:_ two cookies! Man Perin needs to get his but kicked more often.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ damn straight! Okay now your turn to update.

_My Only Sunshine:_ I like your thinking….no thinking allowed during summer!

_girl mage:_ I hope this chapter will last you a while ;)

_Kimmy101:_ why thank you…and I know cliffhangers are tough, but where would a good story be without one or two of them?

_heather-marie:_ hehe, I love it when people love Numair beating the crap out of Perin.

_Commander Rhade:_ thanks, and I hope this chapter was soon enough for you.

_The Golden Shadow:_ difficult to read, but fun! I'm glad you were that excited.

_Medieval Wizard:_ Perin is the dude that Daine admits to kissing when she was kissing Numair. She used him as a comparison. Of course Numair was much better (grins widely)

_GSCer:_ hey it's always nice to hear that people love how you write.

_fell4adeadguy:_ HAHA, no ideas here. Those ones are perfect.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ yeah I know he's always the head of whatever school and I don't know but to me that never fit. I imagined that would be Lindhall or something. Hehe, you caught that "untouchable" part. Nice, and promise of cookies? Haha; wave at your classmates.

_petersgirl21:_ Glad to hear you liked it, and I thought the story needed the familiar characters.

_Sirael:_ If you do decide to write and it happens to be DN, count on me reading it! There needs to be more DN fics on the site.

_elements-of-the-soul:_ Your review gave me a good chuckle. LOL!

_numairlover42:_ maybe she wasn't, but I like to portray her otherwise…you know for the sake of Numair leaving her. Maybe you could write a fic to display another side of Varice. It would make for a good story.

_Riza-4789:_ I don't think there is an official I hate Varice club. I'd consider membership! Well maybe I don't hate her…I just don't like her with my Numair!

_Trenidy:_ Sigh, Numair…my knight in shining armor. Hmm…I still have to add Alanna in there somewhere don't I? Ah well thanks for your opinion, much appreciated. It probably would have made a lot more sense your way. Ah well, I'll figure it out somehow.

_TheBrassPotato:_ awkward moments can be the most romantic, . Oh, and if it's not a semicolon how should I have made it? Just wondering so I can correct it for next time.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ I always love it when there is….well anything Numair pretty much.

_Magewhisperer:_ lol…I hope this is soon enough...haha

_KeepingTheMoon:_ mmm macaroni. Thanks, hope you keep reviewing.

_ArtysThunder_: thanks, this story should see steady updating. Always nice to be flattered…lol.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ me too, but you have to wait for the perfect time…NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Blah, I don't like this one. Here it is anyway. Thank you all for your support and reviews, they are much appreciated. As always, responses are at the bottom.

**Chapter 8**

Daine awoke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. Startled by her surroundings, Daine jerked herself upright, bumping her head firmly against the headboard. She clutched at the back of her skull waiting for the burning sensation to subside before analyzing the situation.

Relieved, she realized that she was just at Numair's apartments. She must have fallen asleep, and Numair probably moved her into one of his spare bedrooms. 'Did that mean that all of last night's events really happened?' she thought ominously to herself. He really did admit that he loved her? Or was it all just a dream?

Daine gently placed two fingers to her lips, recalling his mouth on hers. She could still feel his phantom lips; it was something she wouldn't soon forget. That meant it did happen.

Swinging her legs across the bed, Daine stepped onto the hardwood floors. She walked over to the window facing the street. Pulling back the curtains Daine was momentarily blinded by the piercing rays of the sun that was still low on the horizon. This meant that it was still early enough for a Sunday morning. Just as quickly as she opened the curtains, she tightly pulled them shut. "Never know who could be watching," she said aloud. It would be awkward for someone she knew to find her in Professor Salmalin's apartments.

Making her way for the door, Daine passed by an ornate mirror hanging on the wall. Stealing a look Daine got a good idea of what a mess she was. Her top was wrinkled, and her hair was in total disarray. She tried to press the mass of curls down with her hands, but it would just spring back up. "Some things never change," she smiled at her reflection.

Numair wasn't in his room when she walked by the master bedroom, the door ajar. Creeping down the stairs she saw Numair sitting at the kitchen table, hovering over a newspaper with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Hearing her decent, he turned to her and blushed.

"Daine, you are awake!"

"Last time I checked…"

"Well would you like some coffee, or perhaps something to eat?" He was a nervous wreck, she could tell. You aren't much better, she scolded herself. Daine could feel her knees trembling.

Daine put her hand to a mouth, covering a yawn, "Coffee sounds nice right about now."

He went to prepare her drink, and quickly returned with a steaming mug. Daine reached out to accept it, and went beet red when their hands touched in the exchange.

Numair cleared his throat in attempt to wash away the nervousness. Daine took a sip from the mug to hide her face from his searching eyes. She nearly coughed up the entire concoction.

"Numair, what is this!"

"Oh, that might be a little strong; I use it to perk me up when I haven't gotten enough sleep or need that extra burst of energy."

Daine analyzed the drink further, "This stuff could 'perk up' the dead."

"The caffeine kick takes some getting used to, but it really does grow on you."

Daine took a seat at his table, and stared gloomily into the dark brown pool, that roughly reflected her features. "Numair, can we…uh talk?"

He took a seat opposite her, leaning down close as if about to hear a deep dark secret, "Of course; anything."

"Well this is really hard to say, it's about what you told me last night…" Daine watched as her hands were quickly lost in his own as he tried to reassure her, "… I just wanted to tell you that…" she stopped, obviously flustered.

Numair released her hands, the expression on his face drastically changing. "I understand. It would be wrong of me to expect that you would return those feelings. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable," Numair stood up from the table and turned his back to her.

He didn't even give me a chance to explain! "Numair you don't understand…"

"Believe me I do, and I'm sorry for telling you that. It was wrong for me to assume anything."

"Please listen to me Numair!" her voice held an authority that he could not resist. He turned his head towards her, with a heart-rending look on his face. Daine approached her lanky teacher, and reached up to kiss him. Numair eagerly returned the favour.

Numair smiled coyly, "I suppose this means that you do love me and I'm a blubbering idiot?"

Daine began fiddling with the collar of his shirt, keeping her eyes focused on the task so she didn't have to face his gaze. "I didn't know it at the time; I thought it was a harmless crush. But, now that I have had time to think this through I realize that I can't imagine my life without you. It would be lifeless and the thought of joy and happiness would be lost on me. I've never been in love, but I think that is what it is."

Numair placed one hand under her chin, tilting her head so she faced him. "Daine I don't think anyone could have put it better." He released her face and brought her close one more time, just content to have her in his arms.

"I better go," Daine said after a while, "Miri will be worrying about me, I should have went home last night."

Numair released Daine and took a step back to look at her. She was in total disarray, and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. "Well I suppose I should let you go then." Daine nodded as she went to the closet and pulled out her shoes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class?" He said when she didn't respond.

"Of course," she stated flatly.

Numair drew her into one last embrace before watching her walk out the door.

* * *

Daine paraded happily down the streets. She couldn't remember the last time she ever felt so good. Even the suspicious stares from random pedestrians couldn't rip her from this wonderful feeling. Pretty soon reality eluded her, and she was in her own little world…

…she never even saw the car coming.

* * *

Numair was looking forward to his class that day, but an uneasy feeling made his gut twist and turn. He supposed it was just nervousness. Now that his feelings were out there he would find it very difficult to concentrate.

"Good afternoon class, I am happy to see young minds waiting to be moulded," he said cheerily. Some of his students grunted in response, but others obviously caught on to his mood as he heard a wave of whispers. Most of them inappropriate like 'guess who got lucky last night'. He ignored them; nothing could ruin his mood…until he saw the empty seat.

Numair glanced at the empty desk. Daine had never missed a single day of classes, and he had just seen her the day before. He thought it very strange, but tried his best to dismiss the thought and continue on with class.

When class emptied out Numair sank back down in his chair. Why wasn't she at class today? Numair assumed there was a good reason for it, and he shouldn't worry, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind kept telling him something was wrong.

Pulling out his cell phone Numair looked into the history for Daine's number. He still had it from the last time he called…something about her book bag. If she wasn't at school she would surely be at home. He dialled the number and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" sounded a voice through the line. It sounded familiar but it wasn't Daine. He remember her roommate…Miri was her name.

"Hello, Miri is it? I don't know if you remember me, I called here once before. My name is Numair Sal…" he paused; maybe it wasn't wise to give his last name. She would then figure out that he was the teacher.

"Um, yeah I remember you…the mystery man of hers," she responded.

Mystery man? What had Daine been telling her roommate? "Yes well I just wanted to know if Daine was in…"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what!" Numair said getting a little nervous.

Miri took a deep breath, he could hear the raggedness through the phone, "There was an accident…"

"Where is she?" he demanded, cutting her off mid sentence.

"The hospital naturally, but…"

"Thank you." Numair said and he hung up. Wasting no time, Numair grabbed his coat and bolted out the door.

* * *

He rushed into the waiting room, pushing all sorts of people and equipment out of the way as he made his way through the bland white halls and to the receptionist's desk.

"May I help you sir?" she asked politely as he approached.

"Yes I'm looking for a patient here. She should be under Sarrasri."

The woman nodded, "Do you know when she was admitted here?"

Numair raked his fingers nervously through his hair, "I don't know exactly, anywhere between yesterday afternoon and this morning I suppose."

The woman nodded again and looked into the computer on her desk. "Sarrasri, Sarrasri" she mumbled to herself as she scrolled down on her screen. "Aha, here we are. I don't have a lot of information on her. You'll have to go to the receptionist in the emergency department."

"Emergency Department!" he exclaimed, "Why would they put her there?"

"Please sir you are going to have to calm down…"

"Calm down!" he said, his voice increasing with volume. "You expect me to calm down?"

"Sir, please or I will have to page someone down here to restrain you."

Numair couldn't believe his own behaviour. He was just so worried. "I apologize. Where could I find this next receptionist?"

"Down that hall, and to he left," she said, pointing in the direction from which he had come.

Numair ran down the hall, with only one thought racing through his mind. He had to get to Daine.

He hurriedly explained his predicament to the next receptionist, who looked up thoughtfully at him. "I think I remember when she was brought in, let me call the doctor down for you, if you could just sit in the waiting room she will be there in a moment."

He would wait in no room! Numair opened his mouth to object, but quickly closed it realizing that he would get no where arguing. He dejectedly sat down in one of the free seats. There were about a dozen or so people in the room as well, all of them with worried frowns creasing their faces. It then dawned on him that he wasn't the only one, and he had better be more respectful.

Numair started twisting his hands in his lap, a habit he developed showing his impatience. He looked up when someone new came into the room. "Is there someone here for a Veralidaine Sarrasri?" the newcomer asked.

It was a woman with fiery red hair that was cropped to her ears. Her stature was small, but the way she carried herself made her appear intimidating. The most peculiar thing about her was her violet eyes.

"Yes, I am he." Numair said standing up.

The doctor quickly eyed Numair, sizing him up from head to toe. "And you are…?"

"Numair Salmalin," he answered quickly.

"She keeps yelling that name in her sleep. Are you the husband?"

"Yes," he lied. Why was she wasting time with questions? He just wanted to make sure she was all right.

The red headed doctor beckoned him forward, "Follow me."

On the quick walk, Numair found out that the doctor's name was Alanna and that Daine was admitted the afternoon before. Alanna also revealed the cause of her injury. Numair was horrified to learn that she was hit by a car.

"We think she'll make a full recovery. She just gave us a fright when they brought us in. She looked really beat up." Alanna said while walking. "Ah here we are," Alanna stopped him in front of a white door. Big surprise Numair thought to himself, everything in this stupid hospital is white.

"She's unconscious now, and I suppose it would be all right for you to go in. Just be careful of her IV, and page the nurse if anything goes wrong."

Numair nodded and watched the doctor rush off, probably to another case. She looked like she had a knack for this healing stuff.

Opening the door, Numair quietly entered. There was Daine; eyes closed and sprawled about the bed. She had a cast around her foot, and bandages covering every inch of her. Numair nearly cried out for her. He hated to see her in this much pain.

Numair pulled up a chair from the corner of the room, and sat by her side. He just couldn't believe that this all happened so fast. "They said she was going to make a full recovery, snap out of it Numair!" he said to himself.

He took one of her hands in his, gently running his fingers along her open palm. Taking his other hand, he pressed it to her brow, brushing stray curls to the side. She slightly shivered under his touch. Numair was so absorbed with what he was doing that he didn't even hear Miri come in behind him.

* * *

Miri had rushed to the hospital as soon as she had taken care of things back at the apartment. When she arrived, they told her that Daine already had a visitor; her husband had arrived.

"_But she doesn't have a husband,"_ Miri had explained to them. _"You must have the wrong person."_ They assured her that she was the only Veralidaine Sarrasri admitted to that hospital.

All they could do was provide her with a name; Numair, her mystery man. For some reason unknown to Miri, Daine would never reveal anything about this Numair. It worried her because Daine would usually confide in her about these things. She seemed to be growing more and more distant as time wore on. At least she could still be there for a friend in need.

Walking along the stark corridor, Miri arrived in front of Daine's room. Or at least this is where they told her to go. She shrugged, and pushed the door open. Very surprised by what it contained.

"You are Numair!" Miri asked, completely shocked. "The mystery man!"

Numair turned around, completely surprised, "I suppose so…"

"I know who you are!" Miri said walking further into the room. "You are professor Salmalin! Oh my god, you are Daine's teacher!"

**Author's Note:** A little bit of a cliffy. I'm not too happy with this chapter. I know where I want to go, I'm just a little confused about how to get there. Be patient, and reviews are encouraging.

_Wildmagehowling:_ blushes why thank you, you are much to kind.

_Imshi:_ Wow! What a day! Weren't you totally freaked out? I would have been screaming and running up and down the plane. And on top of that you lost your passport! Don't worry, its karma. Now something really good will happen to you. Thanks for the review; you still did it despite all your troubles.

_SkyWolf:_ I agree, we should beat up Perin. And I am glad you are enjoying the fic 

_evanescence rocks:_ yes, they are finally together! I wanted the fluff to happen so bad.

_Green Inkblot:_ lol, yup there is nothing better then DN fluff, and a good Perin ass kicking. Thanks for the cookies…I'll save the band aid for later.

_Sorceress ShadowRain:_ I don't know if I've read your stories. I'm sure they're awesome. I'll look up your name and read some after this is posted.

_Dazzleduk_: why thank you very much. I'm glad you view my fic in such a good light.

_Tammy P RoCKs_: haha, I agree. And Canada is the best place to have it! Happy belated Canada day by the way.

_Sirael:_ I hope this is soon enough.

_Medieval Wizard:_ no problem, and you await my next chapters? Aww, look you've got me blushing. And yes, Daine and Numair are so great together.

_Tidsmagi:_ the best nick name for a Canadian . I don't want to make you cry! Please don't cry…here is the next chapter just for you.

_TheBrassPotato:_ Of course it isn't bad to fall in love with book characters. Hell I'm in love with Numair. I think everyone should have a Numair, and I have a way to do it. It involves a cloning machine and some TP fans. Sevenwater's Trilogy? What's it about? The dash for that one? Ok, thank you.

_girl mage:_ hear that mom, my fic is fan bloody tastic. Lol, thank you for your praise.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ hmm, that would be a great reward. Especially Karma which will end in a cliffy. sobs

_heather-marie:_ hmm, I think that is the only time we could ever thank Perin for being a jerk…I love fluff.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ fluff, fluff, fluff. So when is your fic going to be posted? Come on Emma, we are on a deadline here! Lol.

_Luvinna:_ really? Have I converted you to DN fics? Well maybe not entirely, but all in good time. My favourite reviewers ever are people who don't normally read DN fics, but I'm glad that you have. Perhaps we can be expecting a DN fic from you? We need more of them on the site, please, please, please.

_Jasmineb:_ Just enough fluff. Good. And of course they are together, I'm a DN fan, I couldn't very well keep them apart. Thank you, I'm glad that this fic stays true to the original stories in the eyes of the readers.

_Magewhisperer:_ lol, thank you.

_My Only Sunshine:_ Ah, if only real life had Numair in it, sigh. And thank you, I'm happy that you hold this story in such high regard.

_Imshi:_ yes they did kiss finally. Wait…didn't you review already? Oh well shrugs.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ I'm on a favourite author's list? Shrieks and bounces up and down Thank you, and they had to kiss sooner or later.

_Commander Rhade:_ I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

_The Golden Shadow:_ lol, don't worry I do the same thing. One in the morning is a great time…hence Insomniac-Reader.

_Riza-4789:_ Yeah DN fluff fan. Drinks all around! And yes, they are stubborn, it takes an event like that to get the flames going.

_elements-of-the-soul:_ so many possibilities. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out, ;)

_Wild Magelet:_ I think fluff city is in heaven, or somewhere around there. Lol, and I agree with you completely. She'd never admit it first.

_HolmesIsMyHomie:_ Well I will try to remember. Numykins? Haha.

_petersgirl21:_ Thank you for saying that. That takes a load of my back. Yeah more chapters!

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Aww thank you, I'm flattered. Hmm…maybe I should introduce Lindhall as the head of the university…ponders. Well thanks again for the review.

_EquestrianBabe_: lol, I hope this makes you happy as well.

_Trenidy:_ Yeah flowers. I'd love to hear your ideas. Then I'll see if it fits in the story…it would be great to share them with me. Thanks.

_i 3 oc boyz:_ aww thank you.

_KeepingTheMoon:_ I normally have trouble with the characterization, but I'm glad that it is going smoothly. Thanks for your review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** ok, here is the next update. As always responses are at the bottom (at least I think I've done them that way in the past…whatever I won't bore you) On with the story!

**Chapter 9**

"You perverted freak! How could you prey on her like that!" Miri shouted pushing him away from the bedside.

"No it's not like that!" he yelled in protest. How could he make her understand? "Let Daine explain it to you…then you'll understand."

"How could you," she spat venomously. "You are her teacher! You sleep with her a few times, and then toss her aside once you've found a new toy."

"Why does everybody assume this is about sex?" Numair said outraged. Numair inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. This was neither the time nor the place to be having this conversation.

Miri crossed her arms beneath her breasts, and glared up at him, "If it's not sex, then what could it be?"

"Love," Daine whispered hoarsely from her bed. Her eyes fluttered open, darting back and forth between Miri and Numair. She had become conscious during the commotion.

Numair smiled, "Daine I'm so glad that you're awake."

"How can a girl sleep with this racket?"

Miri rushed towards Daine's bedside, "Daine I've been so worried about you. The minute they called up the apartment I feared you were…" Miri choked on her own words, unable to continue.

"No, not dead. Just a little beat up," she tried to sit upright, but winced with the effort. I guess I'm more then a little beat up, she thought to herself. Numair saw her struggle and immediately came to her aid, placing his strong hands around one of her arms easing her upright. Miri was a little surprised to see his tenderness. She was even more surprised by Daine's loving expression. She truly did love him.

Ever since she met Daine, her friend had always been independent, and it was difficult for anyone to earn her trust. Seeing Daine give her heart away was the shock of a lifetime. Miri didn't think she'd ever see the day…

"Miri are you okay?"

Miri turned to see Daine, looking very concerned. "Yes, I'm fine…I guess I'm still getting over the shock."

Daine wondered what she was truly referring to; whether it was the car accident, or Numair. "Listen Miri, I ask you this as a friend. You must promise…"

"That I won't tell anyone about you and lover boy," Miri interrupted.

Daine nodded meekly, "Miri I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, but it only happened recently; yesterday to be exact."

Miri shook her head, feeling a bit confused, "But this guy has called you before, and you acted as if you were already involved."

Numair turned towards Daine, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Daine's face was burning red with embarrassment. "Is this true?" Numair asked hopefully.

Daine looked away, and brought her hand to her face trying to shield herself from the embarrassment. Numair just laughed.

Daine's friend shook her head, they were acting so juvenile. They must be in love. Miri's voice took on a more serious tone, "Daine, I am happy that you've found someone, but this is…well I don't know." She scrambled for more words, but found none. Miri bowed her head in defeat, "I promise that I'll keep your secret."

* * *

Two weeks later, Daine's injuries had healed enough that she was out of bed and on her feet; well sort of. Her left foot was still broken and she was on crutches until they could replace the plaster cast with one of those plastic encasements. Until then, getting around would be very difficult to say the least.

She had awoken two hours earlier then normal just to get on the subway. Miri would have helped her, but she didn't have classes on Mondays or Tuesday. Daine tried her best to get ready without waking her up. The last thing she wanted to do was become dependent on someone and become an inconvenience. The feeling of helplessness was one Daine loathed. Finally at the school, all Daine had to do was hobble to class.

It was difficult for Daine to balance her books bags, and manage to stay upright on her crutches at the same time. When she turned the last corner in that final corridor towards Numair's class, she lost that balance.

Daine shut her eyes tight, and braced herself for the painful meeting with the ground. She heard her crutches clatter to the floor, but she did not meet the same fate. Instead she fell into a pair of strong arms. "Thank you," she said breathlessly "I thought I was a goner."

"Anything for you."

Daine froze in shock, she remembered that voice. She looked up to see who her savior was…it was Perin smiling down on her. Daine went rigid, unsure of what to do. Perin eased her up and allowed her to lean against him while he gathered up her crutches. Daine would rather be sitting on the floor.

"I've been trying to call you, but I never got a call back." Perin said, handing Daine her book bag.

She snatched it from him, "Well it seems that my recent injuries prevented me from doing any such thing."

"You broke your foot Daine, not your hands or your lips. You could have still graced me with the sound of your voice."

Daine wanted to so badly tell him to 'shove it'. She was still very angry about when he tried to violate her. Daine also felt that even talking to this half wit was being unfaithful to Numair. "Well the last time we spoke you groped me, and let me just say that isn't exactly what I call a romantic gesture."

Perin's eyes went cold, "I was drunk," he said between clenched teeth. "I'm sorry. I would have apologized at the bar had it not been for Professor Salmalin."

"Numair saw what was going on and protected me!" Daine defended.

"I didn't see it that way, I saw it as assault and I plan to press charges."

Daine's face mimicked the expression that she showed just before the car hit her. She couldn't believe this. Numair was protecting her. "Perin you can't do that. Besides, I could just press charges against you for molestation."

Perin laughed, "My father is on the best law firm in the city. Not to offend you Daine, but I've seen your apartment. I don't think you could afford it."

"Numair could!" Daine retorted.

"Why are you so eager to defend this guy, and why do you keep referring to him by his first name?"

Daine gave him an icy look. He suspected something. She refused to answer his question, not wanting to give anything away.

"I see," he said in response to her silence. "Well you obviously don't want this teacher of yours to be charged, or maybe even arrested so why don't we strike a deal."

Her expression remained the same. She stayed quiet, signaling to Perin that he was to continue.

"You go out with me just one more time, and I promise not to make anything of that little incident."

Daine's eyes bulged, "That's black mail!" she accused.

Perin let one hand stroke the side of her face. Her skin was so soft. She backed away from his touch. "You know I liked you for the longest time, but you would never give me the time of day. Then I finally go out with you, and some university professor blows it for me."

Daine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some harmless crush seemed to have turned into a sick obsession. Numair would never give her an ultimatum like he just did. "Perin that was your fault! Why don't you just go find that blond broad from the bar? What was her name…? Oh yeah, Cassandra!" she spat.

"It sure is a shame that Numair's spotless record will have such a huge blemish on it as a university professor," Perin said mockingly. "I'll be surprised if he ever lands another job."

"Fine, I'll give you your stupid date. Just leave him be!" Daine yelled. By this time they had attracted the attention of others wondering through the corridors. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go to class."

Daine attempted to throw her leather sack around her shoulders, and she hobbled off. She would have liked a more triumphant exit, but her current condition restricted her to a less dignified departure.

* * *

She entered her professor's class, which had already started. Great, she thought to herself, I'm late too! Today was not a good day. Her mood must have reflected in her expression, for Numair gave her a worried look. Daine was too angry to even offer him a weak smile.

Numair turned his attention back to his lecture; Daine knew that they would talk later.

As soon as everyone had filed from the classroom, Numair shut the doors behind them, and took a seat in an empty desk beside Daine. "Sweet, you don't seem quite yourself today. Is something wrong?"

Daine wanted to desperately tell him what was going on, but figured he would overreact and make things worse for himself. She hated lying to him, but in the end decided that it was for his own good. "Oh, I'm just a little grumpy. I had to wake up an extra two hours early just to get here on time."

Numair wasn't a morning person himself, but he didn't think waking up at the crack of dawn would affect Daine that much. He shrugged off a suspicion that kept crawling into the back of his mind. He was being paranoid.

"Well, don't you have Miri to help you?"

Daine shrugged, "Some days, there are others where she doesn't have to be in class and I hate to wake her."

"You can't continue like this, you need someone there to help you."

"I'm fine," Daine assured him.

"I don't think you are. You seem very distraught over this loss of sleep. Why don't you stay at my place the days Miri can't help you. This arrangement will make life easier for you, and it'll give us a chance to be together."

Daine thought about it, and gave Numair an uneasy look. "Well I don't want to be a bother…"

Numair interrupted her with a kiss, "Daine, how could you ever be a bother?"

Daine smiled, and he kissed her again. His searching lips trailed down her neck, and back up again until they found her mouth. Daine moaned in pleasure. Pleased with her reaction, Numair continued. It was Daine who finally pushed him away.

"Stop, you don't know who could be watching."

She had a point. Numair put a safe distance between them as he sat back into the desk. "Come on then, I'll take you back to my place."

Daine shook her head, and inwardly grimaced at how cliché and corny that sounded. She knew Numair meant it in the most caring way possible, "Really Numair I can take care of myself."

Standing up, Numair straightened his black shirt, brushing the lint from his shoulders. "I don't doubt you can, I just think I can do it quicker," he bent down and kissed her swiftly on the lips, despite Daine's warning.

She had to admit, his offer did sound appealing. "And you're sure I won't be putting you out…"

"Of course not," he said smiling.

Daine rolled her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?

**Author's Note:** Ah, we thought we were rid of Perin, I don't think that was the case. Well sorry for the shortness of chapter, but why drag something out longer then it needs to be? Come to think of it, it's not that short…well I'll let you guys be the judge. Read and Review.

_Sapphire Sprite:_ And you thought Numair was in trouble in the last chapter…:P

_MayaAdin:_ Thank you very much; compliments are just as welcome as criticism. 

_Lilly:_ Hehe, this is what happens next! I'm evil I know.

_EquestrianBabe:_ Hey even delayed reviews have a place in my heart :P

_Wildmagehowling:_ Lol, glad I could make your day. Chocolate? Did I hear chocolate? Yeah, the conversion of another one…soon everyone will be DN fans…we will rule the world! Muh hahaha.

_Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords:_ I know, I truly am evil. I'm glad you are still persevering despite lack of technology:)

_Lady Knight 1512:_ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and that's what I love about fanfic. Create your own inbetweens. Perhaps the threat of Lindhall finding out should be introduced….hmmm….maybe I do need to incorporate Lindhall.

_Medieval Wizard:_ yes, ever author is allowed an angsty chapter or two.

_Sorceress Shadow Rain:_ Yes….Miri. It's always the friend who walks in.

_Wild Magelet:_ Yeah, I'm glad you had this to look forward too…I hated exams. I think I did okay shrugs. Yes, definitely promise of DN fluff. The best fluff is always in the midst of a tragedy.

_Imshi:_ ouch, my head is delicate.

_Tidsmag_i: hmm…chicken with its head cut off? Of course Miri wouldn't tell…she'd be a crappy friend if she did.

_Green Inkblot: _hmm….maybe cheesecake instead of cookies? I guess that will only be if I do really well. I'm glad you understand my predicament, and yes they will make the story better in the long run. Well I hope they do anyway or it will be a huge waste.

_Jasmineb: _Ah why thank you…I'm very flattered. Yes no Tamora Pierce fic would be complete without Alanna.

_petersgirl21: _yes, cliffhangers are mean, but needed. Good metaphor…but I hate commercials. I only use them to go to the bathroom.

_heather-marie:_ thank you, I most of all despise my transition chapters.

_Riza-4789:_ nope, wrong fic….lol.

_Commander Rhade:_ thank you…sorry don't know what else to say.

_keepingTheMoon:_ lol, I apologize for the shortness.

_TheBrassPotato:_ well I'm glad you liked it…I guess I just wasn't confident about this one.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ Ok, your turn now! I know you just updated…but well I want it to happen again.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ couldn't put it better myself.

_GiRl MaGe:_ well I hope that the convo met your expectations….although it was cut short by Daine.

_HolmesIsMyHomie:_ Lol, I talk to the characters too….among other intangible entities.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ yes I have met mine…but it appears you have missed yours.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** And back by popular demand….the next chapter. (ok, now I'm just talking out of my butt). Hey Emma, thanks for the idea!

Anyways, enjoy…as always responses are at the bottom.

**Chapter 10**

Perin paced earnestly back and forth by the southwest entrance to the university, waiting for Daine to walk through the doors. He had never arranged an actual date for their planned meeting. Daine didn't seem to want to willingly go out with him, but once she saw how great he could be for her she might really change her mind. Or at least that is what he hoped.

He heard footsteps and some murmured voices approach from behind him. One of them was unmistakably Daine…but the other he couldn't recognize. Perin quickly ran through the doors and ducked behind the row of garbage cans place conveniently along the outside wall. He then patiently waited for her to come out.

Numair exited the building first, holding the door open for Daine who hobbled out after. His eyes darted across the grounds near the southwest entrance, looking for others. He knew that it was rarely used and there was probably no on there, but one could never be too careful. Feeling safe he took hold of one of Daine's crutches, and slipped an arm around her waist. What Perin was most disgusted by was Numair pulling Daine towards his body and Daine smiling up at him.

That confirmed his suspicions. They had to be seeing each other. But Professor Salmalin was a known womanizer, and he was her teacher! What did 'Numair' have that he didn't? Perin fumed, attempting to keep his anger from erupting. He watched furiously as Numair helped Daine into a cab that had been waiting for them.

* * *

Numair shut the door gently behind and Daine as he rushed to the other side of the vehicle and slid in himself.

"You know you really don't have to do this…" Daine began.

Numair stopped her with a swift kiss, "But I want to."

Daine gave him a smile, something that she had found herself doing a lot lately. She placed one of her hands in his and briefly turned away from him to look out the window. Daine was shocked to see Perin stand up from a group of garbage cans, dusting his pants off. He looked in her direction and caught her eyes. She snapped her head away from his menacing gaze which had an effect even from this distance. He saw them together.

"Sweet, what's wrong?" Numair asked, feeling her hand go rigid in his grasp. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse," Daine mumbled under her breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Numair asked, barely hearing her.

Daine took deep breaths trying to calm herself. "Oh it was nothing," she didn't want to worry him. The last thing she wanted was for him to get irrational and force Perin into action.

"It had to have been something Daine."

"It was just a spasm through my leg, a sharp pain, that's all. I just didn't want you to worry. I'll take a few aspirin and it'll be fine." The truth was her leg did hurt a little.

Numair seemed satisfied with this excuse as he put a hand on her knee. He was so gentle and tender; gods she loved this man.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, each looking out their window watching the world zoom by, but still maintaining physical contact to let the other one know they were there.

"Here we are," the cabby said pulling in front of the familiar building. Numair gave Daine's knee a light squeeze as he clambered out of the car. He paid their fair and helped Daine out of the cab, placing a supportive arm around her waist.

Daine remained ever silent, worrying thoughts kept clouding her mind. Numair became uneasy and apprehensive about his young love. They stepped into the elevator, and Numair spoke up.

"Daine is something bothering you?"

Daine looked up at him, wide eyed and surprised, "No, whatever gave you that idea?"

Numair sighed; it wasn't likely that she'd admit anything was wrong. "It's just that you've seem detached ever since we left the university…I just thought that it might be because you are uncomfortable. You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to."

Daine smiled inwardly, Numair was the last of her worries. She just couldn't shake the feeling that Perin knew they were involved, and that was dangerous.

They entered the all too familiar apartment, which was luxurious. Surroundings like this would have normally made Daine uncomfortable, but the fact the apartment was Numair's through and through made her feel right at home.

"I'm just going to take a shower, you can make yourself at home while I do," Numair said, placing his briefcase on a nearby table. He had to push a few books and newspapers to make room, but it didn't take long.

Daine nodded, placing her own sac on the floor. "That's fine by me, I just want to sit down and get off this foot."

He smiled and walked up the stairs, never taking his eyes of her until he was out of sight. Daine breathed in the opportunity to be alone. "Silence at last," she said to herself. All she wanted was a nap and something to make her stop thinking. Daine needed a release from her problems.

She then heard the familiar ring of a phone. Daine looked over to the end table, following the noise. There it was nestled in its cradle, a red light flashing in time with the ring. She wondered if she should pick it up…it would be like invading his privacy. But what if it was Miri calling to make sure she was okay? What if it was someone else who recognized her voice and caught her at Numair's place?

All these thoughts raced through her head as she reached for the phone; if it was someone other then Miri she would lie and say that they must have the wrong number. It was ingenious. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I thought you'd be at his place."

"Perin?" Daine said bewildered, recognizing the voice. "How did you get this number!"

"It truly is amazing what you can do with a little determination and access to the university's database. So I guess this means you are the new flavor of the month with Professor Salmalin."

Daine fumed, but kept her cool. The last thing she wanted to do was provoke him. "Perin, what do you want?"

She heard his even breathing, how could he be so calm about this? "I just wanted to follow you up on that date you promised me…"

"One date and you are to leave me and Numair alone!" she said firmly, now trying desperately to keep control of the situation.

Daine heard him laugh, "I like that about you Daine, you stick up for yourself…you're strong." She didn't know what sick game he was playing at, but it was really starting to unnerve her. "Tomorrow night, ten o'clock," he said finally.

"But, we have class the next day and I'll be busy…um…here."

"You know I hate for my next phone call to be one to the university, I hear Professor Lindhall doesn't tolerate any type of romantic relationship between his staff and students."

She wished so hard that she could just lash out at him, and perhaps shut Perin up for good. "It will be hard for me to get anywhere; I'm on crutches you know. Can't this wait until the weekend when I'm in my own apartment?"

"I want time that you spend with me to be taken from the time you spend with him. You are not in the position to make decisions Daine. I'll be outside the building tomorrow night waiting for you." She heard him hang up, and the phone went dead.

The tone Perin took in his voice was one that made her skin crawl. The sadistic ring to his speech reminded her of horror films and how the serial killers would talk to their victims. To say she was frightened was a bit of an understatement.

Daine didn't even notice Numair's decent, dressed in more comfortable clothes; black pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was sopping wet, and there were water marks around the collar of his shirt where his hair had dripped.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"Oh, just Miri phoning to see if I was alright," Daine smiled up at him, beckoning him closer. He came down the rest of the stairs and sat beside her. She ran her fingers through his wet hair, combing it away from his eyes. Numair brought one of his large hands to cup her face. He kissed her tenderly, and she gladly returned the favor.

Numair managed to get in a few words in the precious breaks in their session. "Um listen, I don't know how you planned to do this, but do you want to take a shower, or perhaps a hot bath?"

Daine pulled away from him, and her eyes just lit up "Gods yes!" she said. "You don't know how darn itchy these casts get. I know I can't get it wet, but at least the rest of me will get a release."

Numair smiled. Daine saw his face suddenly turn deep red at the thought of something, "Umm Daine, will you need any help?"

Daine tried to suppress a giggle, for she knew exactly what he was thinking. "I think getting me up the stairs will do for now." Numair heaved a sigh of relief; this made it even harder for Daine to keep a straight face.

Numair gently lifted her into his arms, minding her foot all the way. He carefully made his way up the oak stairway; Daine leaned tightly into him to avoid a much disliked meeting with the wall. Numair held her all the tighter.

When they had reached the top, Numair was reluctant to let go of Daine. He just stood there with her in his arms, gazing thoughtfully at him. "Umm, Numair?" she said after awhile.

"Hmm?"

"As much as I'd enjoy doing this all day, I'd like to get down now."

"Oh, sorry," he said, flustered and once again turning a shade of red. It gave Daine a sense of satisfaction that she had this affect on him. It made her feel less nervous knowing that he was edgy about all of this too.

Numair laughed nervously and gently placed her down. "If you just need anything, give me a shout."

Daine nodded and watched him walk down the stairs. She then took this opportunity to hobble down the hallway. Once in the bathroom she locked the door behind her out of habit, and cranked up the hot water and took an opportunity to put Perin out of her mind. She hadn't realized how tired and stressed out the past few days had made her; she felt tired, and her mind was groggy, thoughts slipped away from her like gelatin through her fingers. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

Numair had read through the entire editorial column of four different Toronto based newspapers before he realized that Daine still hadn't come out from her bath. "Numair you are being paranoid, you should disturb her. She's had a tough few days," he said calmly to himself. "I'll just knock on the door…" he told his other self, his original self already walking up the stairs.

He rapped lightly on the cinnamon stained door to the bathroom, not wanting to surprise her, "Daine, are you all right in there?"

There was no answer.

"Come on Daine, this isn't funny can you please answer me?"

Silence, still.

He tried to jiggle the doorknob a little, but no luck. It was locked from the inside. What would a single guy living alone in an apartment need a lock on his bathroom for? "Daine!" he yelled, panic entering his voice. Numair threw his shoulder into the door. It still wouldn't budge.

"Why the hell did I insist on solid oak for these damned things," he said to himself in utter frustration and worry. He put more weight into his thrust as he once again tried to rip the door from its hinges.

"Daine? Please answer me!" It was no use. Numair ran downstairs looking frantically for something to hit the door with. He then remembered a few tools that he kept under the sink in the kitchen. There he found an old hammer…slightly used but it would do the trick. He rushed back up the stairs, attempting to maintain his balance, though adrenaline and fear kept clouding his senses.

Numair brought the hammer behind his head, getting ready for a hard blow. He wasted no time as the hammer made good contact with the doorknob, ripping it right off. Numair was able to push the knob on the other side through the door and swung it open.

There was Daine, unconscious in the water…

**Author's Note:** oooo cliffy. Here's a hint to all of the people who will rush to tell me that Daine would just wake up when she hit the water…it isn't naturally induced sleep. Lol, enjoy puzzling over that one!

_heather-marie:_ haha, you'll be wishing that more and more.

_Imshi_: ooo…CN tower, true that. Thanks for the idea.

_Green Inkblot:_ yeah cheesecake! Oh more please, lol and I'll try to be good. Yes cheesecakes do tend to be expensive but they are so good.

_Gwendeleryn:_ Good to hear that I'm sticking true to the books. And as for Perin…you'll have to keep reading to find out.

_Magewhisperer:_ lol, it seems that everyone who has a great love for Numair has an even deeper loathing for Perin. But that's okay, it should be that way.

_Dargon lady:_ okie dokie.

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers:_ Hehe, your review gave me a good chuckle. I think I wrote that author note before I added more elements into the chapter when I reviewed and edited it. I'm glad it turned out longer then expected.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Yes I guess I should hold up my end of the bargain. Hmm….good guess, I commend you on your efforts. I hope it pleases you that I won't be that predictable. There, now it won't be boring for you 

_Sorceress Shadow Rain:_ Nope, Numair wouldn't like it at all. Will he see them…? You'll have to keep reading.

_Medieval Wizard:_ Aww you have a kid? You found your Numair? That's so sweet, and now I'm kind of jealous. I hope you keep reading even with the burden of parenthood….aww four months, must be soo cute.

_Sadisticloon:_ I'll try to do that, but I don't actually live in Toronto. I only go there occasionally to visit sisters so my idea of the locations of many landmarks is skewed. I actually live in a region not far from Toronto. I will try my best to do the research though.

_Trenidy:_ That's alright, I forgive you. After all, I think you have reviewed ever other chapter. Lol, I think I can give you some leeway. Hmm…Alanna and Thayet could still have a connection that I can introduce when Numair talks to Jon again. Thanks! Oh, I wish I could say the hospital was military operated…but it just seems out of place in Canada. Perhaps Alanna could just have military history, but originally studied medicine? Ah well I'll figure something out.

_TidsMagi_: A year! Lol, no I don't think I'll be that mean, well maybe I might to see you run around with a fake axe in your head.

_TheBrassPotato: _lol, yes alas poor Daine. Enjoy and keep reviewing.

_My Only Sunshine: _lol, that's alright. I get a lot of reviews like that and I tend to review like that in hopes the author will reveal something in the responses. Hope you keep reading.

_Riza-4789: _good, confusion is never fun. Yeah I know how fics can become confusing especially if you are biased into one category like DN (which I am!).

_Jasmineb: _aww, I'm again flattered. Maybe Daine will stop being stubborn and tell Numair about the blackmail…then again maybe not. Ah well you'll have to read to find out.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild: _a tossed out of the hospital scene to go with the kicked out of the bar scene. It would have been brilliant. Now I come to the question of you updating…or at least giving me another sneak peek.

_Tammy P RoCKs: _aww rain on Canada day? That sucks, it ruins the fireworks. Ah well…perhaps next year.

_Imshi:_ I could have sworn I already responded to a review from you…? Fight? Hmm perhaps…going to have to keep reading.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ I agree with both terms…but especially the fact that fluff is good!

_GiRl MaGe:_ the mediator? Who's it by?

_elements-of-the-soul:_ HAHA, I imagine it would be a lengthily if not very attractive résumé. I wonder what he'd get hired as.

_Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords:_ you are making me want a boyfriend! And fanfic in the junk mail folder? How horrible! Ah well that probably only required a quick fix. You've been gone for three weeks? Where did you go? You have a cat…I got two and I can't leave either for long.

_petersgirl21:_ why thank you…return of smarmy Perin…that would make a good chapter title if I bothered to title my chapters.

_The Golden Shadow:_ very late…or very early? I'm guessing 1 or 2 in the morning then? That's all right, you made up for it by reviewing this chapter. You'll wait forever and ever? I hope I'm not that bad at updating ;)

_EquestrianBabe:_ Lol, yeah reviewing! hmm…when I read it again in your review it did seem kind of out of place. I meant to convey something…but I guess I just didn't know how to put it into words. I'll work on that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the lateness in updating. I'm going on vacation from August 5 until the 22 so I don't know if I will get in an update until then. I'll try to get a short chapter written for before I leave, but then there will be a dry period until I get back.

Sorry for any inconvenience. I hope you guys like this chapter. And responses are at the bottom.

**Chapter 11**

Numair immediately feared the worse.

He ignored the fact that Daine was indecent. Plunging both hands into the bath he surrounded her torso and lifted her out. He placed her gently, but hurriedly onto the bathroom floor. Lifting her head up, he listened for an intake of air…there wasn't one. In his mind he gave a thousand thanks to Jon for dragging him to those first aid seminars at the local Red Cross.

Tilting her head back to free up the air ways Numair put his training to work and preformed CPR. Executing compressions was difficult, because her chest was wet and slippery. He pulled a towel down from the rack and placed it in a bunch on the centre of her chest to solve this problem.

Daine started coughing, and Numair heaved a sigh of relief. He eased her on to her side and let her finish expelling the water from her lungs. He placed a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it gently. When she had finished, he brought her into his lap, supporting her head in one of his arms. There were tears running down his face.

"Numair what…?"

"Don't you ever, ever do that to me again!" he yelled. Daine was taken aback by the tone of his voice, but was reassured when he gathered her gently into his arms. She could barely figure out what happened. All she could deduce was the fact that she was wet, groggy, and…to her embarrassment-naked. She turned an astounding shade of pink which was what brought Numair out of his reverie.

Numair, like any other man throughout history, found it very difficult to take his eyes off of her, which made the pink hue in her face deepen to a warm crimson. Daine brought a discarded towel from the floor to cover herself and avoid the embarrassing situation.

"Um," Numair said and let out a little cough to avoid silence. "Are you okay?"

Daine looked up at him, her hand still clenched at the towel. "I don't even know what happened."

"You were unconscious in the tub. I pulled you out of the water and you weren't breathing…." Numair, still supporting Daine in his lap, reached out and grabbed an aspirin bottle which was half empty. "Daine, how many of these have you been taking?"

"I dunno," Daine said, grasping at memories of taking the pills. "Whenever my foot starting hurting, and sometimes if my head starting hurting as well."

"Ah, well I think I'll be taking these from you then," Numair said matter-of-factly as he deposited the bottle in his pockets. "Just be careful and remember that too much of anything is not a good thing."

Daine nodded, a little annoyed that she had to learn that the hard way. "Numair?"

"Hmm?"

"What on earth happened to the door?"

Numair laughed, "I thought that I'd take all the locks off of the doors, starting with that one."

"And I suppose you wanted to replace the doorknobs as well?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

Daine laughed, and supposed that was as good an answer as she was going to get from him at that time. Instead she reached up and placed a hand at the back of his neck, dragging him towards her until their lips met. Numair had trouble controlling himself, as he kissed her more deeply. It wasn't until Daine winced under his weight that he stopped.

"Daine, are you…?"

"Yeah, sorry it's just my foot…"

Numair immediately jumped up to see what was left of the plaster cast on Daine's foot. It had been submerged in the water and was now a sopping mess all over the floor. "Daine…" he began in a hoarse whisper

"I know, and its fine, really Numair."

Numair shook his head, "We'll go to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Don't you have class?"

Numair let out a grave sigh, "Right, my job."

"And my education," Daine piped in. Numair gave her a feeble smile. No one had the same effect on him that she did.

"Well, I'm just going to let you get dressed then," Numair braced his hands on his knees as he got to his feet, but stopped midway to glance at her again. His face flashed crimson and he turned away. "Do you need any….?"

"Help? No, I'm fine." Daine said all too quickly.

"Right," he said more to himself then her. Numair left the bathroom to give Daine her privacy.

* * *

The next day Daine had attended classes, like normal, and then went to the hospital where she was glad to receive the encasement that she could take off to bathe. The doctors discussed putting back on the plaster, but decided against it as soon as they saw Daine pale.

Walking became easier, which made Daine's day seem a little brighter. That is until she remembered her date with Perin that night. How on earth was she going to get away from Numair…that man rarely slept when there was work to be done!

Daine sat on the couch in Numair's apartment, tapping her fingers apprehensively against the arm. The clock located above his fire place (amongst some other clutter, mostly newspapers and newsletters) read eight o'clock. She had two hours until she had to meet Perin.

"Daine, you look a little edgy…would you like some coffee or something, I just made a pot…"

"No thank you, I think it's just lack of sleep. You haven't been getting a lot of that lately either; perhaps you should lay off the coffee."

Numair laughed at that comment, Daine turned to give him a look of indignation. "I'm sorry sweet, it's just that is like telling a river to stop flowing."

"Then build a dam," Daine said rolling her eyes.

Numair raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "Daine is there something you want to tell me?"

Diane sighed and shook her head, "No, I'm just worried about you, can you please just take tonight off and get a good night sleep."

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" he asked, a look of worry on his face.

Daine hated lying to him, but all of this was for his own good. Besides, Numair could do with a little more sleep. She nodded. Numair gave his own depressed sigh as he took the pot of coffee he made and poured it down the sink. Daine did all she could to hold back tears. It's for his own good, she kept telling herself.

"Alright, why don't we just watch some t.v. for tonight and then go to bed," Numair suggested. Daine nodded and moved aside so Numair could squeeze in on the couch, and started channel surfing. Daine grabbed a blanket that was draped across the arm of the couch and snuggled close to him. Numair raised his arm to accommodate her.

After about an hour of lazing about and watching a few reruns of MASH, Numair finally seemed to be going into caffeine withdrawal as Daine watched his eye lids slowly cover those chocolate brown eyes. She pretended to be asleep, and didn't move until she could hear his light snores.

He was asleep. Daine couldn't believe her luck, but now that she was in this position she didn't want to leave. The warmth of his arms felt comfortable and safe. It took everything she had just to think about pulling away from him.

Gently, Daine lifted one of his lanky arms over her head as she slipped away from him. She stretched her arms out and brought her crutches closer to her. Before getting up, she tucked the blanket tightly around her teacher. Daine gave him a light kiss on the cheek and, leaning on her crutches, rose from her seat.

Daine was amazed at how silently she was able to get across the apartment and out the door. It was now 9:30; she supposed that she'd just have to wait around for a half hour until Perin came. She just prayed that Numair didn't get up and go looking for her. If he did, he'd probably just assume she was back at her own place. Miri would cover for her, she hoped.

* * *

Perin paced back and forth in front of Numair's apartment building. He had arrived an hour early, just walking up and down the street, waiting for Daine to come down. Perin didn't really expect for Daine to come down so soon. He was pleasantly surprised when she came through the lobby doors half an hour before she was supposed to. She wanted him, he knew.

"Daine!" he shouted happily. She obviously didn't share in his enthusiasm, but she would learn to. After tonight she would realize how good he was for her.

Daine walked up to him, now on only one crutch, which didn't surprise him much. She always seemed strong. "You know, date through blackmail isn't the way into a girl's heart."

Perin smiled as he cupped her face in one of his hands. She shivered under his touch. It was of course out of disgust, but Perin's mind took it as pleasure.

"Well I thought we could go out for a late dinner, I have reservations," he suggested for their casual outing. Daine didn't respond. He shrugged as he helped her into his car, parked in front of the lobby.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as Perin drove. Daine didn't want to have anything to do with him, and half hated herself for being in that car. Perin seemed to be oblivious to Daine's reluctance to be on this date. That unnerved her. It was almost as if he thought there was nothing wrong.

"Perin, I want to make it clear that I don't like you," Daine stated, trying to set the mood for the rest of the night.

Perin looked at her adoringly, "You love me, you just don't want to admit it."

"You must be mad!" she screamed. "Perin I love Numair!"

Perin tried to place a hand on Daine's thigh, as a flirtatious gesture. Daine immediately slapped it away. In response to this Perin did something that surprised her entirely. He backhanded her across the face.

Daine clutched her cheek, too shocked to be in pain. He had just laid a hand on her. Had Numair been there right now Perin would have lost the hand.

"Perin, I want out of the car now."

"No," he said with a grim assertiveness.

"Perin…"

Perin reached into his pocket and Daine saw a piece of metal reflect the lights of buildings they passed by. Daine tried her best to remain calm, but couldn't quite calm her breathing. "Perin, is this some sort of sick joke?"

"If I can't have you, I won't let him have you," he held the knife so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

Daine froze, Perin was mentally unstable! She had to get out of that car.

"Perin, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Can't we just talk this through?"

"You're done talking for tonight." And that was the end of the conversation, Daine knew it.

* * *

Numair woke up several hours later, one of his arms feeling around for Daine's warm body that had obviously left a long time before. "Daine?" he asked groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

He checked his watch; two in the morning was what it read. He looked around to notice that one of Daine crutches were gone. Perhaps she had gone upstairs to sleep on a bed. Numair tossed the blanket to the side and walked upstairs to check both bedrooms. Both were empty.

"She wouldn't have just gone home in the middle of the night, would she?" he said to himself.

Numair picked up the phone and dialed Daine's number, he realized that it was late but he had to make sure she was all right.

"Hello?" he asked when he heard someone pick up.

"Who the hell are you and do you have any concept of time?" asked a very annoyed Miri.

"I'm sorry Miri, it's Numair, I just wanted to know if Daine is there…"

"Isn't she with you?"

Numair was now stuttering, "We…well…sh…she was. You mean she isn't with you?"

"No, why do you think…?"

Numair hung up the phone hearing all he needed. Grabbing his coat he walked out the door and into the night.

**Author's Note:** Again I apologize for updating so late…I had a small case of writer's block. Well I will try to get in one more chapter before I go away. Here are the responses as usual.

_Sorceress Shadow Rain:_ nervous laughter yup he saw Daine naked alright. I hope all your questions have been answered in this chapter….and that you enjoyed it of course.

_Sapphire Sprite_: mmm…sort of I suppose, a self drugging type of thing.

_Luniepoo:_ thank you, and I'll be sure to.

_EquestrianBabe:_ ah, then you too know the fun part of all this :P, hey everyone's a little sadistic.

_Wild Magelet:_ Why thank you, and you are right, things just do go down hill…but not without some fluff. Glad you are enjoying the story.

_GiRl MaGe:_ Ah, caring sensitive Numy…and yes, Perin is an ass.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Sorry, she is "asleep", but not like she just fell asleep. She was unconscious. Numair's protectiveness always allured me too. Lol, and I'm glad that you liked the oak doors bit…I tried to add some comic relief. Thank you very much for the compliments, and I'm incredibly happy that you are enjoying this fic.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ you should know me by now…sadistic through and through….:P shower bit, eh?

_TheBrassPotato:_ ah yes, the evil cliffy. Well at least the update is here to save you from the suspense.

_heather-marie:_ no cookie! look of complete shock and disgust, of course I'll update! I have quite the sweet tooth.

_Jasmineb:_ of course I won't leave it there….I may be evil, but not that evil.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ he is a trog…he didn't do that but he'll do worse for you to hate him.

_Magewhisperer_: o god…? I hope that's a good one.

_Medieval Wizard:_ yes, I hadn't had a cliffie in a while, one was certainly due….aww, baby girl .

_petersgirl21:_ I chose University of Toronto for my setting, because it is big, and well Canadian. I couldn't remember reading a modern day fic that took place in Canada, so though why not. That and Toronto is pretty close to where I live, so I am somewhat familiar with the setting. (I hope to go there myself someday too)

_Sadisticloon:_ good idea, I'll be sure to add you.

_yoya3u2k:_ hehe, I don't think I've ever met someone who liked Perin…evil evil evil.

_Irish Violinist:_ I'd hate to meet the person who liked cliffies, but alas, I like leaving them. I hope I didn't leave you in suspense too long.

_Imshi:_ yes I am mean, and yes I have finished the Half-Blood prince. It was great…but I'm still debating whether or not I like the ending. But was Fan 4 a good movie product placements aside?

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers:_ no, not a hypocrite, you are an author and a reader. You can have it both ways. But yes it is fun to leave cliffies.

_Gwendeleryn:_ hehe…since when has hate been a good thing? Hope you didn't have to be too patient with me.

_Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords:_ wow 6 months? Be as clingy as you want girl! Sorry, it was below water…I guess I didn't clear that up in the last chapter….probably should edit that. Yeah! Being labeled as junk mail is never flattering :-P.

_HolmesIsMyHomie:_ agreed!

_Riza-4789:_ lol, well I hope the chapter answered your question. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing ;-).

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ Ok, ok….so we are both entitled to a few cliffies here and there. Yes, and you are right…it wasn't Perin although some suspected that. No sneak peek? And when was the last time you updated? ;-P.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Well I got it done, I did it. One more update before I leave for about 2 ½ weeks. I apologize for the little dry spell, but alas there is nothing I can do. Responses are at the bottom.

I know it is short, but I really wanted to give you guys something before I went away.

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean you can't declare them missing unless they've been gone 24 hours?" Numair asked incredulously.

It was five in the morning, and Numair had searched everywhere he could think of, and then realized that Daine could be anywhere. He thought the police would be able to help him, but he found it maddening that even the very system that was supposes to serve and protect was turning into an unfeeling bureaucracy.

"Sir, this lady friend of yours could have just gone to the corner store…"

"In the middle of the night!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

The officer looked defeated, "Ok, maybe not. She could have also just walked out on you. There would be a hell of a lot of paper work to fill out had she just left you."

"She didn't leave me!" he stated.

The officer smirked, "That's what they all say."

Numair gave the man an icy glare and walked back out on the streets. If the authorities weren't going to help him, he would just have to find her himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Professor Lindhall sat at his desk, gently tapping the mahogany while going over some forms and notices that seemed to pile up on his desk overnight. He had a university to run; he couldn't waste all this time filling out mounds of mindless paperwork.

His office was filled with antique furniture, and the shelves were lined with first edition books, most of them in leather bindings. The aged leather from the books gave the room a musty smell. Heavy drapes lined the windows, but were strewn open, allowing the light of the day to illuminate the room.

There came a gentle rap at the door that disturbed Lindhall from his thoughts. "Come in," he said without lifting his head. A nervous student walked through the door, and hesitantly approached his desk. Judging by the young boy's disposition, he was obviously a first year.

"Professor Lindhall, there seems to be a little bit of a problem in one of the lecture halls…"

"I have told you kids a thousand times that when someone gets sick on the floor you are to call a custodian, you don't bring these matters to me…"

The student coughed, afraid to blatantly interrupt Lindhall, "Professor, we thought it urgent enough to bring to your attention."

Lindhall looked up from his work and stared silently at the pupil. The student seemed confused as to what to do next.

"Well, out with it already!" Lindhall said rather annoyed. He missed the good old days where he was but a lowly professor and he could afford to be kind to all his students. Kindness took time and patience, something he didn't have since his promotion. He couldn't wait to sink back into a relaxed retirement.

"It's Professor Salmalin…he hasn't come into class today."

"What?" Lindhall said.

"Professor Salmalin hasn't come…"

"No, I heard you. That was said in disbelief," Lindhall shook his head, and tried to lighten the tone of his voice. "Why isn't Professor Salmalin in class?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know sir; I was hoping you knew."

Lindhall placed his fingers on his temples and took a deep breath, trying to wave off the nausea. "Go back to class," he said finally, "Tell the secretary to get Professor Olau to cover the class, and for Miss Kingsford to meet in my office promptly."

"Yes sir!" the student said as he ran off and out the door.

Lindhall had known Numair for years; he had been his teacher and had even helped him land this job. It was unlike Numair to be absent, and way out of character for him not to tell anyone. Lindhall picked up the phone and dialed Numair's number, but to no avail.

"Someone said you wanted to see me?" asked a familiar voice.

There stood the curvaceous blond that Lindhall had also taught for a brief period of time. Varice Kingsford stood in front of his desk, her hands defiantly placed on her hips.

"Ah yes Varice, it appears that Numair didn't come into work today. I was wondering…given your…relationship with him, whether you knew where he could be."

Varice gave a loud harrumph and stared angrily down at Lindhall. "Not that it's any of your business, but Numair and I aren't together after a little spat. I'm surprised half the campus doesn't know by now since that brat Veralidaine heard us argue."

"Veralidaine?" Lindhall repeated.

Varice nodded, "Yes, a student of his, and mine. Come to think of it she wasn't in today either."

"Really?" Lindhall said, his voice conveying his sudden interest. "Are they…?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," she grumbled.

Lindhall hoped against hope that it was just a coincidence that they were both absent at the same time. After all, that sort of stuff did happen. Numair knew it was against the rules and would cause a lot of trouble for both he and the student. But it wasn't like Numair to just not show up from work. "Thank you Varice, you may go now," he waved his hand tiredly in the air and Varice backed out of the room, with a triumphant look on her face.

Just as Varice exited, Landhall's secretary paged him. "Sir, there's a call for you on line one,"

"Thank you Muriel." Lindhall picked up his phone, and was surprised to who he heard on the other line.

"Hey Professor…" the voice on the other line sounded tired, and he could hear traffic in the background suggesting a call from a pay phone, or perhaps a cell phone.

"Numair Salmalin! Who on earth do you think you are that you can just miss work and not inform me? That was unprofessional and you are very lucky that I am letting you keep your job…"

"Lindhall, please, this is important! You think I did this deliberately?"

Lindhall let out a deep sigh, "Numair, if you could please explain yourself…"

"I don't have time; I need you to do something for me…"

He hesitated, Numair was out of line but the urgency in his voice made him think otherwise. "Numair…?"

"I have a hunch about something, could you tell me if Perin Clerk attended his classes today?"

"I wish you would tell me what this is all about," Lindhall said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Lindhall…" he said pleadingly. If he didn't know any better, he could swear he heard a sob.

"Hold on a minute," he said somewhat reluctantly. He trusted Numair and figured there was a legitimate reason to all of this. Lindhall rolled over to his computer and looked over Perin's record, and to his surprise, Perin hadn't been in his classes.

"He wasn't in classes today!" Lindhall said, astonished. "How did you know…?"

"Listen, Lindhall can you do one more thing for me?" Numair asked his heart racing.

He stared at the computer screen; all of Perin's personal information was at his fingertips. He normally wouldn't be allowed to check personal information unless he had clearance from a number of figure heads. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me his background…anything he has been arrested for in the past; you know…a record?"

Lindhall scrolled down on the screen looking for anything of remote interest. "Well he does have a history with mental health, some sort of obsessive compulsive disorder. It also says something about a selfish reality? I have no idea, I'm no psychiatrist. He actually sees a shrink two or three times a week to keep this under control…"

"You mean we've had a mental patient running loose in the school?" Numair said outraged.

"Numair, I don't deal with admissions. The only thing I get is an overview. As far as I know his father's law firm had made some generous donations to our establishment in the past." Lindhall peered closer at the screen to get a better look at some of the figures, "Generous is actually an understatement…"

Lindhall paused as he heard Numair ranting and raving through the other line. "Is something wrong?"

"Something? No, Everything is wrong! The police won't help me for another six or seven hours…"

Taking off his glasses, Lindhall stood straight up from his desk, "Whoa there; the police! Numair can you come into my office and explain."

Numair was silent, knowing that he would have to reveal a lot to Lindhall in order to explain himself fully, including a somewhat illegitimate relationship.

"Numair you have known me for eons, you can trust me."

He hesitated, but resolved that Daine's safety was more important then their relationship, "Alright, I'll meet you at your office shortly. Don't go anywhere!"

"I'm an old man, not many places for me to go." He heard Numair chuckle slightly, if not somewhat gloomily at this.

"Thank you Lindhall, I'll be quick, time is of the essence." And without giving Lindhall a chance to even say goodbye, Numair was gone.

&&&&&&&&

Daine woke up several hours later in a daze.

She shivered, and pulled her coat closer against her. She looked around in the darkness and noticed she was surrounded by shelves of preservatives. The space was small and damp, and Daine realized she was in the root cellar of someone's basement.

Daine heard the door creak open and she gingerly backed away from it, the silhouette of a man loomed before her. She feared for her life at that moment, and let out a bone rattling scream, hoping against hope that someone would hear her.

**Author's Note:** Don't hate me too much for going on vacation. And leaving….a tiny, tiny cliffy.

_Darkestflare:_ I know you are a few chapters away from reading this yet, but just to let you know I am reading your reviews and am ecstatic that you are enjoying the story.

_WeirdChild666_: thanks.

_Jasmineb:_ haha, yours made me chuckle…limp…hehe. I hope the quickness of this update makes up for the last.

_Magewhisperer:_ I know!

_elements-of-the-soul:_ exactly, and I hope you share your motto with many other authors.

_Lady Knight 1512:_ Wowza, I always love your reviews, filled with so much feedback. I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor, hehe apparently you did. I rather liked the door knob part myself and figured the heated moment needed some comic relief. You're living in Australia? When is your summer? And don't worry about saying too much in a review, they are always fun to read and to respond to.

_GSCer:_ That's right, I nearly forgot about that long coveted title :-P.

_Wild Magelet:_ I know, they are slowly getting worse and worse. I think in this story, this is the worse cliffhanger I've left, and I am even meaner by leaving for 2 ½ weeks. Lol, enjoy.

_Sapphire Sprite:_ ah, gotta love Numair.

_Riza-4789:_ "overcrazed and overobsessed, Daine-shrine building, crazy have described him better myself. And more is revealed to that effect in this chapter.

_Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords:_ I hope I don't have to abandon the fic on a cliffy. I would hate to do that and always consider that very mean. The minute I come back from vacation and near a computer I promise to update.

_Goddess Of The Moon_: lol, I know, evil cliffies.

_Imshi:_ That's alright, all is forgiven…yes poor Daine. But her dramatic state makes Numair's rescue all that much more enjoyable…if I choose that he should rescue her of course…muh ha ha ha .

_Misery DeSoul:_ me too! Oh wait…it's my job to write the kicking of the ass part.

_Irish Violinist_:….you'll find out after this cliffy. Haha.

_Tortalls Resident Wildchild:_ I thank you for updating and giving me a sneak peek. You are a wonderful person. I guess updates from you immediately aren't really required since I cannot read them, but it would be nice to see a bunch of author alerts when I come back…hint hint.

_lianhuaflower13:_ aww, why thank you. Just for that here is another update for ya.

_Fauna Greywolf:_ haha, many curses indeed.

_GiRl MaGe:_ yes, she always seems to be getting herself in trouble.

_hidden and forgotten_: HAHA, I hope I didn't say that and if I did I take it back. Lol, I'll try my best to be writers block free. I shouldn't have too much, after all I have 2 ½ weeks to think about the next chapter.

_A Travelling Mord-Sith:_ no, of course not. Gotta love MASH. Enjoy Petewawa. P.S I used one family guy reference in this story...can you pick it out:-P

_petersgirl21:_ Well I am happy that you like the story, and Daine and Numair are of course my favourites too….especially Numair. He has to be the best character ever created.

_TheBrassPotato:_ yes, more should soon happen with Miri in a chapter or so. Really? I didn't know that they were doing that. I really love responding though…it makes the story better because I have a more involved relationship with the readers, even if it is through a few responses. Well I'll look around the site and if I see that I'll slow down on the responses. Even if they do take it off, I have all the chapters. I'll just repost, so nothing to worry about. Aww….loyal readers…well arrive derci. I'll update as soon as I get back.

_Lady Saffron of the Daggers:_ I managed to get one more update before vacation, and that was in part to this review, I'll update the second I get back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm back! A few things, I found out that the response to the review thing is not a rumor. I personally think it is a stupid thing to do, but figure there must be some good reason…and if there isn't then I will be very upset. Responses are the only way to get in touch with the readers. It is especially hard for people like **Lady Knight 1512** who has the longest reviews ever! Please keep them coming despite the lack of responses. (There are others too, but hers are long for every chapter :P).

If any of you wish me to respond to your reviews, I may be able to do so through e-mail. If you would like that please let me know in a review, I will do my best to put some time in to do so. It is only fair for you guys reviewing.

Thanks for reading!

Sorry one more thing. The minute one of you hear that authors are allowed to respond again, let me know and I'll be eager to do so.

**Chapter 13**

Having tired out her lungs from screaming, in desperation for the outside world to hear her, Daine fell into a deep oblivion. She did not sleep lightly; her dreams were plagued with every possible doomsday scenario. The last thing she remembered was the silhouette of the man. Daine slowly rose out of her disturbed sleep to find herself in the dark cellar. Her head was ringing, probably from sleeping on the cement floor.

The ringing did not subside, and Daine realized that the ringing was actually someone humming… a few feet away from her.

She backed up fearfully against the wall, fumbling in the darkness until she felt the hard wood of a shelf press against her back. She heard jars and boxes rattle from the force of her.

The humming stopped abruptly at the sound of Daine hitting the shelf. "Love, I see you are finally awake."

"Don't you call me love!" she spat venomously at his feet. She heard Perin click his tongue as a way of chastising her in the darkness.

"Why won't you realize that I love you, and you love me? My parents have gone to the Caribbean for the week and I take this time to have the house to ourselves and not so much as a thank you."

Daine was way past the point of being disturbed, she was terribly frightened. "Perin this is a sick way of showing that you care about me!"

Perin stood up and pulled at a string suspended from the ceiling. With a firm tug an old light bulb illuminated the cellar. She could see the sad look on his face, as he cocked his head in confusion. "Why don't you believe me when I say that I care about you?"

"I don't know," she began sarcastically, disguising the tremble in her voice with increased volume. "It could have been when you held me at knife point and stuck me in your root cellar, you insensitive bastard!"

Perin's blonde locks showed distinctively against the red of his skin. His once dazed blue eyes turned icy cold with anger. "I will show you how much I care!" he bent down towards Daine, already forced against the shelf. He began undoing the buckle of his belt and stripped it off by the time he reached the floor. Daine immediately knew what he had in mind and began thrashing wildly. She was able to slap him clear across the face, her nails drawing blood against his once attractive face, now contorted in with anger and insanity.

He slapped back with equal force, the sharp pain momentarily stunned Daine. He wedged his leg between her thighs, forcing them open as she tried to do the opposite. She would not let him take her. Female instinct won out as she released pressure from his legs. This gave her the brief moment to knee him in the groin; hard.

Perin doubled over in pain, his trousers had slipped to his thighs by this point. Daine let out a sigh of relief; she had disabled him in the task he wanted to complete. Steadying herself Daine took her only chance at escape and tried for the door. She didn't make it far for Perin had grabbed the ankle of her uninjured foot and she came crashing to the floor, blowing the wind from her tired lungs.

"That should teach you for hurting the ones you love," Perin told her calmly, more calmly then his demeanor should have allowed. Daine didn't answer but lay on the stone floor, tears welling up in her eyes. She watched as Perin hobbled out of the cellar and closed the door. There was no lock on it, but she heard Perin move something heavy against the other side.

Daine lay there panting, trying hard not to cry, the angst of being from Numair nearly swamped her. Her attempts did not work as she was swept away in her own salty tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair paced frantically around Lindhall's office, explaining everything that had happened over the last few weeks. In order to ensure his help and influence, Numair felt it was entirely necessary for him to be truthful. He was sure to be quick, and only include the facts. His stomach churned in the pit of his stomach, he prayed that she wasn't coming to too much harm.

Lindhall sat back in his lofty green armchair, his hands drummed apprehensively against the mahogany of the desk. He was digesting everything Numair had just told him…the fact that he had been seeing one of his students shocked Lindhall to the point of speechlessness. "Numair you know that these…interactions are totally inappropriate for this establishment, and your position."

Numair frowned, "I know you might not understand, but I love her and will face the consequences, but can we find her first?" he asked pleadingly.

"The minute we find Miss Sarrasri you must end this little affair, I'm sorry but you know I can't tolerate this; even if you do love her," Lindhall added as an afterthought.

Numair closed his eyes tightly, and images of him kissing her flashed across the black span beneath his lids, he would be willing to say goodbye to that if it meant her safe and sound. "I understand," he said finally.

Lindhall looked pityingly at his student, friend, and employee. He had never seen Numair like this before…this Daine might really mean something to him. It would make no difference. The school would lose its prestige and parents would only see it as harassment or even rape on Numair's part.

"And you are sure that it's this Perin boy that has something to do with it?" Lindhall said for the seventh time.

"I'd bet my life on it," Numair said.

Lindhall sighed, finally giving in to the situation entirely. "The lad lives on the Bridal Path." Numair knew that was the upscale part of the city. "We can go see if he is there and ask him what he's been up to. I'll inform the police and get them to meet us there."

Numair nodded silently hoping that his efforts wouldn't be in vain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They made it to Perin's residence in less then an hour, with the escort of a police cruiser and two uniformed officers. Numair began to realize that Lindhall's influence seemed to stretch farther then the walls of the university.

Numair all but ran up the cobble stone path leading from the road, through a set of security gates (carelessly left open) up to the main entrance of what could only be described as a small mansion. If such thing existed, Numair thought to himself.

He pounded furiously at the door, hoping to knock it down and get to his Daine as fast as possible. The force was so hard that he had chipped the wood and gained several splinters. None of it mattered to Numair; he had to get on the other side of that door. It was the police officers that restrained him and tore him off the entrance. Lindhall more calmly approached the door as he waited for someone to respond to Numair's bashings.

The door finally opened to reveal Perin, his face pale and walking with a slight limp as if he just received quite the blow. "What is it?" he asked looking warily at the officers and Lindhall. "If you want my father he is not here at the moment, and if you don't mind I have….things to attend to…"

"You sick freak!" Numair shouted, "What do you mean what is it, you know why we are here!"

Perin's head shot towards Numair who he hadn't noticed until he opened his mouth. He became angry once more with he man who stood between him and Daine. Perin lunged for Numair, screaming madly as he did.

They tumbled on the grass, both trying to gain the necessary footing to hurt the other. Only a few bruises were exchanged as both Lindhall and the officers intervened quickly. "Salmalin, take it easy!" one of the men shouted as he peeled him off Perin. Numair was released, but the other officer took a firm hold of the blond youth.

"Now why would you go off and attack him like that?" the officer asked him.

Perin's eyes narrowed in a death stare, "Because he took her from me!"

Lindhall locked eyes with Perin, placing one hand firmly on his shoulder. He was calm, knowing that he had to be careful with former psych patients. "Perin we need to find Daine, can you tell us where she is?"

"Where is she you son of a bitch!" Numair shot back. Lindhall placed a restraining hand on Numair's shoulder, urging him to calm down.

Numair shoved the officers and Lindhall away from him as he paced furiously in front of the entrance to Perin's home. Every minute that Daine wasn't with him made him more and more anxious. He could swear that he almost heard her screaming for him…

He put a finger to his lips, urging the others to be silent. Listening carefully Numair thought he could hear yelling. "Daine?" he shouted. Not waiting for the faint answer, he bolted passed the door and only vaguely heard the officers and Lindhall yelling after him.

Where had he heard her? The sound seemed to grow fainter as he entered the house. But how could that be if she was in the house? Numair remembered when he lived along the Bridal Path at one point in his youth and he would hide in the basement and wait for his father to come home from work. He remembered being able to shout greetings through an air shaft that lead to the outside. His father would stamp on the cement steps and Numair would smile at the return in greeting. The shaft was placed there to circulate the air in the root cellar.

Numair didn't know his way around Perin's home but he knew that he needed to go down and into the basement. He was slightly aware of Lindhall following in after him, but he had lost him turning many corners in his desperate search. Finally he found a door that did have a staircase…descending downwards. "Daine!" he shouted down below.

"Numair!" she screamed. That was all he needed. Turning on a light above him he stumbled down the stairs, there was no time for grace. Numair was a little depressed to see the basement was almost as vast as the upper levels.

"Daine" he shouted once more. He heard muffled sobs coming from ahead. Inching closer towards the far wall he noticed a door, with a large dresser pushed in front of it. Numair tried to pull it away from the door but found it too heavy. "How could that bastard have moved it?" He took another swing, this time sliding it out away from the door. Numair found that it moved rather easily that way.

He pulled the door open and was relieved to see Daine on the floor of the cellar, disturbed, but reasonably okay. She began sobbing even harder at the sight of him; it was just too much for her. Numair bent down and gently gathered her in his arms; he held her tightly smoothing out her hair as he rocked her back and forth. He was relieved to have her back after the last day and a half. Was it only a day and a half he thought to himself. It felt like an eternity.

Numair pulled back to take a look at Daine, her face was red and tear stained and she had a bruise along the left side of her face. He gently ran his finger along the spot, it was still tender. "Did he strike you?"

Daine nodded, "I didn't know what to do; he was crazy!"

"It's alright Daine, I'm here now," he cooed softly to her. Numair felt her as she calmed down slightly, and her trembling eased. She was safe in his arms and he didn't feel like he could ever let go. Daine never wanted to leave the safety and shelter offered by his warm embrace.

Daine and Numair completely ignored Lindhall who stood a little distance off to give them privacy. They would have to end the affair for sure, but Lindhall looked the other way in the matter for a few brief moments as he allowed Numair to comfort the disheveled student.

**Author's Note:** Well I hope that was a good chapter for the first one back. Remember that if you want me to respond to your reviews, I can do so through e-mail if you let me know in your reviews. If not, well just keep reviewing. It's motivating.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** The last chapter was angsty, and this one is no better, although I make up for it slightly with some fluff…but as a reassurance remember that the story is not over yet (Let's just say I'm a sucker for happy endings). I responded to the reviews who gave me permission to e-mail them. Sorry if some of you were expecting the response and didn't get it.

The story may not be over, but it will soon be drawing to a close…I'm swiftly approaching the ending of this fic, and I'll be sad to end it but don't want to draw it out much more then it needs to.

**Chapter 14**

It had been two days since Daine's fearful experience. The last thing she wanted to do was dwell on what she went through which made it very difficult when the police kept knocking on her door asking for statements. It was hard to talk about her experience, and became so fed up with it that she went to Numair's. Miri understood and was glad to tell investigators over the phone that Daine was away; she needed some time to think.

That night had been the first time they were together. Daine needed comfort at that point, and Numair was reluctant to do so.

"_Daine that would be taking advantage of you, I cannot do that to you in your state. You've been through so much, we couldn't possibly…"_ He had told her firmly, although part of him didn't mind the idea of it.

She had silenced his arguments with a kiss, Numair couldn't refuse her.

Daine had missed the next two days of classes, and Numair didn't mind having her at the apartment for when he got home each night. It felt comfortable and right. His heart broke when he realized that it couldn't last. Lindhall stressed that his job, and Daine's reputation was at stake. Daine could lose her scholarship if the proper authorities knew. Numair knew that Lindhall didn't want to break them apart; it was just something that needed to be done.

Numair had no idea how he was going to break the news to Daine. He didn't want to break the news to her. He loved her, and hated to think about what life would be like without her. Granted he would see her everyday in class, but to not be able to hold her, and kiss her…it was maddening. Numair's only cling to hope was the thought that maybe Daine would wait four years for him and they could be together.

He arrived at his apartment that night in a gloomy mood, Daine was to return to school shortly, having recovered slightly from her ordeal. Numair would have to tell her soon.

Daine was happy to see him walk through the door, a lot had happened to her in the past week and she didn't think she would have made it through without Numair. She had suffered from sever boredom that day and had even resorted to scanning though a few books of her teacher's, which to her surprise she had found fascinating.

She didn't mind putting down the book for him though. He came onto the couch that Daine had her legs sprawled across; her injured foot was healing nicely and was propped up against a pillow. Numair leaned down to kiss Daine; she wasn't surprised by the gesture, but was stunned by the kiss itself. It was deep, and longing. He desperately clung on to her; she could tell he was savoring it.

When he finally released her she was gasping, her heart pounded in her chest and she trembled slightly. "Numair…"

"Daine, there is something I need to tell you," he said in all seriousness.

A little uneasy about what could make him so concerned, Daine was silent. She sat up against the arm of the sofa and he took her hands in his own. "Lindhall knows about us, and we are lucky that the administration does not. I had to tell him in order to get to you, and I don't regret it," he paused, thinking about what he had to say next. He never took his eyes off of her.

"If we continue, I risk losing my job, and you your scholarship."

Daine couldn't help it, "No," she stated.

Numair squeezed her hands reassuringly, "I know it's hard, but you are finished in four years. Not that I'd ask you to wait for me. Four years is a long time for someone fresh in university…."

"I'm not waiting four years for you!"

Numair was hurt to hear this, extremely hurt. Daine obviously noticed this and she lightened her tone. "No you don't understand, I mean there is no waiting, I want to be with you now."

"But Daine…"

"I'll drop out," she suggested, and Numair judged that she was completely serious and if she could she would run to the university that moment and tell them to take their scholarship and shove it. Numair was touched that she would give up so much for him, but he wouldn't allow it.

He shook his head, "Daine you must have worked hard for this, you can't just give it up because of me. Your education is a precious thing. Your mother would be turning in her grave, she most of all would hate to see you throw your life away for the likes of me."

"For the likes of you?" she said outraged. "Gods Numair, I love you! Is that not enough?"

Numair took her into his arms once again, trying to calm her. Her eyes were watering and she was on the brink of tears. She was stubborn, and he found himself loving that part of her.

Daine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't want to drop out, but she wanted to be with him. Her mother had always warned her about getting head over heals for a guy. Daine never understood because Sarra always talked about how much she loved her father…even if he didn't show his face again after conceiving Daine. She had never seen another man.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair after much silence.

Daine pulled away from him, angry and frustrated. "You say that yet you are willing to let me go?" She was mature beyond her years in many things, but love was entirely new to her. Numair hated to hurt her like this.

"Daine this is as hard for me as it is for you. I just want the best for you, and right now that isn't me."

"Miri warned me that the minute you slept with me you would toss me away like this. I never thought in a millennium that she'd be right."

Her words stung him, she had it all wrong. Numair tried to hide his hurt through anger, "You think that's all I wanted from you! Do you think that low of me! Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who insisted?"

Tears streaked down Daine's face, and she too became angry. "You are an expert womanizer!" she said, sarcasm etching into her voice, "You wait for me to want you that way you don't look like the player you are! I really can't take a lot of this right now, I'm leaving!"

Daine reached for her crutch, she had been so happy earlier that now she only needed the one lately. Now she felt like she could never be happy again…she needed a friend, she needed Miri.

"Daine, wait," Numair said softly, regretting all that was just said.

She couldn't bear to look at him, and hated even more that she couldn't make a more dignified exit. He pleaded for her to stay, she only half listened as she continued on her way, limping on her crutch.

Numair sank into the couch after Daine left, he couldn't believe she said some of those things about him…on the other hand he couldn't believe he had said some of those things either. He had been angry, that was true but he hadn't been angry at her, he had been angry at the situation they were in.

He didn't want to give her up, and he didn't want to wait four years before he could reclaim her. She might have moved on by then, and judging from the last argument it seemed all too likely.

Numair had no idea what to do. He refused to let Daine give up that scholarship.

"Perhaps," he said to himself, "There is one thing that can be done…"

&&&&&&&&&&

Daine entered her apartment later that evening, tears silently rolling down her face. Miri sat at her desk in their little living room, meticulously re-reading some of her notes.

She looked up smiling at Daine, "What are you doing home, I thought you were supposed to be with…" Miri stopped mid-sentence noticing Daine's tearstained face. Her tone changed to one of concern. "Daine, what happened?" she said the essence of her Newfoundland accent clung to her words.

She sat down on a stool nearby, there would be more chairs in the apartment, but they didn't have the space.

"He, he…" she began, Daine couldn't seem to get enough air.

"Oh, Daine, it's him isn't it?"

She nodded.

Miri stood up from her chair to come and give Daine a hug, it was reassuring and Daine was glad that she had a friend.

"We don't need men, they just hinder our development. I say stick them all underground and only let them back up for breeding season," Miri said jokingly. This got a laugh from Daine, although tears still came from her eyes.

"Well except maybe Evin…" Miri added shyly.

"Miri, I just don't know what to do, I have to face him tomorrow…"

Miri snorted, "You're braver then that, just go in tomorrow and put on the best glare you can muster…let him know what he's missing," she winked at Daine.

"Did you hear anymore about Perin?" Daine asked for a change of subject, trying to wipe her eyes on her sleeve.

"You don't have to worry about that creep, they stuck him in an asylum and he's on every sort of anti-psychotic known to man."

Daine let out breath that she didn't even realize she held. Miri saw this and patted Daine's arm. "You've been through a heck of a week. Maybe you should go to bed and get some rest."

Daine smiled at her friend, "Thank you Miri."

Miri shrugged "Why I haven't done anything special."

"Thank you all the same."

**Author's Note:** You gotta love friends. Man if I went through that I would roll out the tub of cookie dough and the chick flicks; maybe some cheesecake too. Not an especially long chapter, but I hope it was appreciated all the same.

There is one more chapter after this and an epilogue.

Now, review time…


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **The last chapter….the final hurrah! All you have to look forward to is an epilogue now.

**Chapter 15**

Daine was very reluctant to go to her class that afternoon. No, reluctance understated that fact; she just flat out didn't want to go. Numair had been her first real love and she thought that they were just supposed to be together. Love was supposed to bind all things.

Love didn't bring her father home to her mother.

And love didn't bring Numair home to her.

Evin and Miri had been dating the last couple of weeks, and Miri had got him to carry her stuff around all day on account of her foot. Daine was thankful, those text books were heavy.

"I don't know if I can take anymore of this," Evin complained, "Why did you have to go off and break your foot, it proves the utmost inconvenience for me."

Daine laughed, "I'm so sorry that I've put you through so much pain."

"I might forgive you in time…" he said winking.

Daine became very silent as she approached the lecture hall. The doors loomed in front of her, they seemed to want to stretch to the heavens and swallow her whole.

"Daine is there something wrong? I know Salmalin can be tough…but you get some of the best grades in the class…some people are joking around saying you must sleep with the teacher or something."

Her eyes narrowed in an icy glare, "I earned those grades, and don't you ever say that!"

Evin's face went pale, "Gosh Daine, I'm sorry, it was only in jest."

Seeing the look on Evin's face Daine sighed, and her shoulders slumped. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little irritable as of late."

Evin balanced the textbooks in one hand and slung an arm around Daine's shoulders. "Come on then, a few hours and it'll be done. We can pick up Miri and go for drinks or something."

Daine nodded, although her spirits weren't lifted too much. She still dreaded going into that room. Her feet wanted to stay put, but Evin dragged her on.

She closed her eyes tight upon entering the room, bracing herself for the image of him standing before her. Daine opened her eyes and was very surprised by what she found.

The tall dark and handsome figure that she was used to was replace by a portly balding man with a friendly face and an amiable smile.

"What the nasty injury you've got there," he said as she walked by. "Good thing you get to sit down and rest it for the next little while, all though your ears will have to suffer the consequence of my lectures."

Daine was too stunned to say anything but gape, Evin noticed and piped in.

"I'm sorry sir but my friend appears to think that she's in the wrong class. What happened to the other chap, black hair, about this high" Evin demonstrated this by holding his hand way above his head.

The new professor laughed at Evin's antics. "You mean Professor Salmalin? Ah yes, well he resigned rather abruptly last night, said he has an opportunity of a life time that he just couldn't miss. I'm the temporary; called up on short notice you know. I'm Professor Olau."

Daine felt her head spinning and she shifted more of her weight on to Evin.

"My, my you look rather pale," the professor pointed out.

Evin looked at Daine and was beginning to clue in as to what was going on. "I told her not to eat that falafel for breakfast…it was leftover from last week. Can you excuse us while I take her outside for a bit?" Evin asked the new teacher. He was an expert liar.

"Oh yes, I think you should. Maybe get her some water…and some air," Professor Olau stated, looking rather concerned. "Food poisoning is the worst."

"Will do Prof, come on Daine," Evin dropped their books by the door and helped Daine out of the hall.

He pulled Daine along and didn't stop until they reached the quad. The green was considerably empty at this time of day; he had some serious talking to do.

Evin steadied Daine onto the grass, she still looked flush. "I can't believe it," she repeated over and over again.

"You have a lot of a explaining to do Sarrasri," Evin stated. "That joke I made earlier…you took a lot of offense to it. Is it because it was true?"

Daine turned to stare at Evin; she supposed she could afford to tell him. He was becoming a considerably good friend; he deserved the truth, he's been nothing but kind to me. "Well…I'm in love with him." She said flatly, not knowing how else to explain it.

Evin was gaping with shock, "Wow that is the craziest thing I've ever heard."

"No it's not, and he's in love with me. At least…he was."

Evin's eyes grew wide with surprise and curiosity. Daine was glad of it because he was so consumed with shock that he didn't think to judge her. "So I guess you can explain why he resigned so suddenly?"

Daine shook her head. "I haven't the slightest idea. But last night he…" a lump began to form in her throat, Daine tried to force it back. Evin saw and nodded.

"He ended it." It was more a stating of the facts then a question.

Daine nodded. "I just can't believe he resigned. Maybe he never wanted to see me again."

Evin shrugged, "I don't think he'd go as far as to quit his job. Think hard Daine…what opportunity could stumble into his lap overnight that would drive him to the point of giving up a much esteemed, and highly paid position?"

Daine threw her hands up in frustration, "I just don't know Evin, that's the problem!"

"Close your mouth and think."

Grumbling with frustration, Daine pursed her lips together and began to ponder that question. He told her the reason he ended it was because Lindhall didn't agree with a teacher romantically involved with a student. The only way Daine saw they could get around this was for her not to be his student….unless Numair found another way….like for him not to be her teacher!

Daine smiled and nearly jumped on Evin, hugging him tightly. "You are a genius!"

"Daine, Daine, ease off I can't breathe," he gasped.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing. "Now can you help me up, I have someone I need to see."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Numair woke up in his chair to the sound of someone beating the wall with a baseball bat…or at least that was what Numair thought he heard. When he gathered his senses about him he realized that it was just someone pounding on the door. He was in no mood for visitors.

"Can you come back later?" he yelled from the warmth of his armchair. "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

The knocking ceased for an instant, but was replaced by the tapping of a stick against the door.

"Oh now you are just going to ruin the finish!" he said rather frustrated. Flinging an old quilt off of himself he marched towards the door intent on giving the owner of that stick a thorough thrashing. He had gone through a tough couple of days; these inconveniences were the last things he needed.

He threw open the door, mouth open prepared to berate someone, but found someone falling on him instead. Numair was knocked clear to the floor by a force he wasn't expecting.

A figure was sprawled across his chest, grunting with the effects of the wind being knocked out of her. Looking up he found a pair of blue gray eyes staring into his own. She must have lost balance when he opened the door and she had nothing but empty air to balance her crutch onto. "Daine!" he exclaimed. "Daine are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Luckily you broke my fall," she smiled at him.

"Lucky for you maybe," he said cocking one eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Yes, well…" he stammered, "That job was just cramping my style anyway."

"You did it to be with me, didn't you?" she asked. Daine braced herself, placing her hands on either side of him, ready to get up. Numair grabbed on to her shoulders, and pulled her down again.

Daine giggled, and Numair brushed a stray curl away from her face, tucking it gently behind an ear. He was rewarded with more smoky brown locks finding there way lose to fall in front of her face once more. "Yes, but I have to admit that I did it for me to. I can be rather selfish at times."

"Selfish? How so?" she said mockingly.

Numair ignored her as he placed one hand on either temple and brought her down into a kiss, one that made Daine tremble and melt into his embrace. If there wasn't that one complication of breathing, he would have stayed lip locked with her forever.

Daine came up gasping; Numair affectionately stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Regaining her composure…slightly, Daine piped in to once more be the voice of reason "Well isn't this an appropriate activity," she said after a while. "Do you realize that we are still on the floor and the door is in fact open?"

Numair looked passed Daine's shoulder to see that they were in fact in his door way. "Well I think we should move because what I plan to do next may be mildly embarrassing for the public hallway." He smiled wickedly at her, Daine shivered considerably. She managed to roll off of him as he stood up and closed the door. He even locked it for good measure.

Daine sat against the wall, knees tucked into her chest, "Numair, I'm sorry for those things I said to you last night. I was just so angry and hurt…I would never think low of you." Numair bent down in front of her, taking her hands into his own.

"All is forgiven if you will forgive me?"

He didn't need an answer, her kisses were answer enough.

Daine stopped in her efforts, determined to talk to him once more. "What made you decide to quit your job?"

Numair frowned, "Have you been paying attention to anything that has happened in the last two days? You of course!"

_He had been sitting on his couch; Daine had just left his apartment in tears. Nothing in the world had ached his heart more then the thought of hurting her did. He wanted to be with her, but a student teacher romance would be unheard of._

_Numair found the simplest of answers to his problems; change the state of the relationship. Daine needed to complete her education, but he already had gone through his. He loved teaching dearly, but felt weighed down by the school anyway. Not even bothering to give it a second thought, Numair called Lindhall and informed him of his decision._

"_It's her isn't it?" he said, Numair unaware of his smiling at the other end._

"_Yes. Yes it is."_

"_In any other circumstance I would be obliged to stop you...but she's made you different some how. You really love her don't you?" he asked curiously._

"_Yes. Yes I do."_

"_It has been a pleasure working with you Numair; you know you were my favourite student in your university days…"_

"_And you were my favourite teacher," Numair responded. "Thanks for understanding."_

"_I'll be sure to write you up a good letter of recommendation; best of luck in your future endeavors." Lindhall finished, rather teary eyed at such a long working relationship suddenly coming to an end. _

"So what are you going to do now then?" Daine asked, waking Numair from his daydream.

Numair sighed, not in frustration or angst, but a comforting exhale; as if I weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You know, I'm not sure. I'm a handsome guy with a PhD; that is sure to get me somewhere."

She ignored his attempt at self-flattery. "Aren't you going to miss your job?" Daine asked concerned that Numair hadn't thought this all through.

"Of course I will," he said matter-of-factly.

"So you regret quitting?"

Numair took her into his arms once more, smiling happily as he did so, "Not for a minute."

**Author's Note:** Okay so all that is left is an epilogue to write. The story is over….but it's not really type of thing. I really enjoyed writing this one, and will be sad to end it, but I'm just glad it is nearly finished.

Alright, just an epilogue left and I'm done….tear, tear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Okay, the story is over….no more after this. Whew I hope everyone enjoyed it, it was a lot of fun to write and great to hear you comments. I just love getting reviews. Don't think that just because this is the last chapter you guys can slack off:P (kidding….wellsort of).

Oh and _Green Inkblot_ on the spelling of favourite…both ways are acceptable, Canadians and the British just tend to spell it "favourite", whereas Americans spell it without the 'u'. And yes whole cheesecake! (Does that count as a response? It was in the author's note.)

Alright enjoy….

**Epilogue**

Numair and Daine sat comfortably on the roof of Numair's apartment building; which belonged to Numair; it was a perk of owning a penthouse suite. The night was cool and crisp and smelt faintly of the snows to come…a sign that autumn was nearly over. The sky wasn't illuminated with stars on account of light pollution, but a few distinct ones shined down on them.

They sat on a few chair cushions spread beneath them, blankets hung on their shoulders to keep out the biting chill of night. Numair sensed Daine shivering slightly beside him, he opened up his own blanket invitingly and Daine happily shifted under his arm. She was glad of the warmth.

He felt her head rest gingerly on his chest; Numair tightened his arm around her. Daine curled up tighter, tucking both feet beneath her. She remembered a point three years ago when her foot was incased in fiberglass for weeks. She smiled inwardly; now it was just a distant memory.

The night was silent except for the traditional noise of midnight traffic, and the occasional drunk making his final claim to soberness before falling to the side walk.

"It's really pretty up here," Daine mentioned after a while. "I never really looked at the stars before."

"This is nothing; the city dims most of the starlight. What you are seeing doesn't even begin to display its brilliance."

"Oh?"

Numair nodded, "Wait until I take you out of the city, far away from the lights. Then you'll be able to see stars."

Daine snuggled in to a more comfortable position, "What's it like?"

Numair inhaled deeply, wondering how to describe the brilliance. "Well it's reminiscent of looking up into the heavens itself; the tiny points of light filling the sky. The stars look like little diamonds, strewn across the black velvet of night. Sometimes if you are patient enough you can even see shooting stars, announcing their brief existence with a streak of light. But the wonder of wonders itself is viewing the Milky Way, its arm stretching across the vastness of the sky, holding Cassiopeia…" Numair pointed to a dim constellation on the horizon, "…in a lover's embrace."

She yawned into his arm, fighting off fatigue, "That sounds beautiful, I wish I could see it."

"Maybe you will," he said nonchalantly.

Daine, sensing something else in his voice sat up with a new sense of alertness. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…you are in your fourth year of university. Did you plan to stay in the city?"

Daine's eyebrows creased together in confusion, "Well, I…I don't know."

"What about Miri?" Numair asked, "Doesn't she have plans to move in with Evin?"

She has plans to marry the poor fool! Daine thought, remembering Miri looking at bridal magazines, in her own attempts at subtlety, which Daine found rather dismal. "Yes, they do plan to get their own place in the city for a while. But I think Miri wants to eventually return home to Newfoundland. There is a lot of research to be done there for a Marine Biologist."

"She aspires to work there?"

Daine laughed, "She 'aspires' to fix the Cod shortage out there."

"Hmm…revival of an entire species that has been suffering for decades; it sounds like something Miri would want to tackle," Numair chuckled. "And I don't doubt she'll do it either."

Numair reached a hand into his pocket and began to fidget with something, twirling it around his fingers. As he did so he began to talk. "You know Daine; we have been together for a few months longer then Miri and Evin…"

Daine was silent, eager to hear what he had to say.

"And there are jobs out there for you that aren't solely dependant on living here. At the rate you're going it looks like you will graduate with honors. And seeing as soon you'll be out of a roommate…"

"Are you suggesting I move in with you?" Daine interrupted the excitement obvious in her voice.

Numair shifted back and forth awkwardly, "Well, that's part of it, but I really wanted you to move _with _me. I didn't plan on staying in the city…" He pulled the sleek metal band from his pocket, flipping it over in his palm watching the diamond reflect the light from the streets below, and the white gold band gleamed in the moonlight. Numair grasped for her hand in the darkness, Daine didn't pull it back but let him continue. He fit the ring on the fourth finger of the left hand; it slid on like that was where it was meant to be.

Daine took her hand back and looked at what he had put on it. Realizing the significance of its placing and Numair's nervousness, Daine immediately knew what he had in mind. "Numair, is this….?"

He pulled away to get a good look at her, taking both of her hands in his. "Will you be my wife?"

At a loss for words all Daine could do was slump back and begin to cry, the tears coming slowly at first, but then making there way into a steady stream. She was shaking from the effort to hold back sobs. Confused Numair wrapped his arms warmly around her shoulders. "Sweet, what's wrong?"

To confuse him even more, Daine then broke into steady laughter. "I'm so sorry Numair, I really don't know what I'm acting like this…it's just, I have so much going on inside, it's just trying to find a way out." Daine dried her tears on the edge of the blanket, and managed to control the laugher. "What I'm trying to say is that of course I'll be your wife!"

To Daine's amusement, Numair jumped from the blanket and began doing something that Daine could only describe as some sort of jig. What surprised her more was when Numair took her by the hands and dragged her up along with him. He twirled her around until he lost his balance and when tumbling back onto the cushions, dragging Daine down beside him.

Numair rolled over so Daine was pinned beneath, she squealed to try and escape but it was futile under his muscular arms and the weight of his body, so Daine once again leaned back and went into a fit of giggles. She was silenced by his mouth on hers.

"So I guess that was the answer you wanted then?" Daine asked, wrestling away from his lips.

Numair rolled onto his back and allowed Daine to nestle under his arm as he caught his breath, "Definitely."

Daine let out a deep sigh, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Not willing to be out done, Numair added his own dose of teasing. "You? I have to spend the rest of my life next to a woman who snores."

"I do not snore!" Daine said indignation clear in her voice. He knew this of course, but had fun with it all the same.

Numair laughed and wrapped his arms around the figure curled against his chest and lay there staring up into the night sky. Daine settled beside him, too tired to keep up the game. It wasn't until Numair heard Daine's breathing turn into the slow and steady rhythm of sleep did he finally stir.

Gently he sat up, lifting her ever so slightly as to not disturb her from sleep. He managed to get up, cradling his love in his arms. Numair looked back at the arrangements of pillows and blankets considering a clean up but shrugged and just left them there. He was never a tidy person before, why start now?

Numair carried her down from the roof and back into the apartment, savoring the feel of her nuzzled against his chest. Walking into the bedroom he laid her gently on the bed, and pulled the quilt up to her shoulders.

Climbing in himself he kissed her forehead and turned his back to her, prepared to go to sleep. Daine was roused from her own slumber momentarily from the loss of him near her. She pulled him towards her, swinging one of his arms over her shoulder, and resting her head on his other open arm.

Numair smiled, and he tightened his grip on her, "Seems like you know exactly what you want," he said teasingly, his eyes closed and prepared for sleep. Daine didn't reply but he felt her shrug ever so lightly against his chest. Numair chuckled, and Daine could feel his laugh vibrate along her spine and down to her toes.

On the brink of sleep, Daine gently ran her fingers over the small diamond in her engagement ring; the rough edges of the diamond were companioned by the smooth cool metal that held it in place. She was entering a new stage in her life, one where she could put her past behind her and settle into a state of security and happiness.

Daine was amazed at how swiftly the past four years had seemed, how distant some memories felt, like the first time she met Numair, that fateful day on the subway.

It was like the changing of the seasons, they glide into each other, in a natural order and balance. The change is slow and subtle and goes mostly unnoticed, but it occurs all the same. The bitter chill of a winter's night is quickly forgotten in the basking sun of a summer's day.

Lying in the bed, Daine shivered and moved even closer to Numair.

And as the lovers slept, it began to snow.

**Author's Note**: …had to get corny in the end, had to end it with fluff. Well I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewers who have encouraged me throughout the fic. It was fun to write and I'll miss writing it. Ah well I guess this just means that I better start brainstorming for the next one.

I don't usually like to look at the numbers, but I'm so close to 400….if you guys could just push me over the top?

Alright…one last time I ask you to review.


End file.
